Göttlich verlobt
by Anni-chan290595
Summary: 2. Teil der Göttlich-FF-Trilogie. Eine Partner-FF mit Jani-chan (hier nicht angemeldet). Die Probleme aus Göttlich verlassen wurden erfolgreich überwunden und Helen und Lucas machen bereits Pläne für ihre Hochzeit. Allerdings treibt auch Hypnos in ihren Leben noch sein Unwesen und dieses Mal ist Helen sein Ziel. Disclaimer: Alle Rechte gehen an Josephine Angelini :D
1. Prolog

Prolog

„Hypnos!", rief er ungeduldig. Der Gott des Schlafes kam sofort angelaufen. „Ja, Meister Poseidon? Ihr habt nach mir gerufen?", fragte er unterwürfig, als er vor Lucas' Ebenbild stand. „Ist es wahr, dass du dem Jungen all seine Erinnerungen zurückgegeben hast?", wollte der Gott des Meeres wissen. Es hatte keinen Zweck, es zu verheimlichen. „Ja, Meister. Das habe ich." Hypnos wusste, dass das seinen Meister nicht gerade glücklich machen würde, aber früher oder später hätte er es sowieso herausgefunden. „Wieso?", lautete Poseidons einfache Frage. „Wegen Helen. Sie hat mir mit dem Tartaros gedroht. Und so loyal ich Euch gegenüber auch bin, da möchte ich nicht hin."

„Verständlich.", überlegte Poseidon. „Dennoch, das kompliziert die Sache." „Was habt Ihr denn jetzt vor, Meister?", fragte Hypnos. „Helen ist selbst zu stark für Euch." „Lucas ist ihre einzige Schwachstelle. Ohne ihn ist Helen in etwa so gefährlich wie ein Hundewelpe. Deshalb war der Plan ja, die beiden zu trennen und Lucas seine Erinnerungen zu nehmen, so dass er nie auf die Idee kommen würde, zu ihr zurückzukehren. Nun, da das nicht funktioniert hat, werden wir uns etwas anderes überlegen müssen.", sagte Poseidon und es war wirklich unmissverständlich, dass er Hypnos die Schuld dafür gab.

„Es tut mir Leid. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm noch einmal …", begann der Gott des Schlafes. „Nein, das wäre zu auffällig. Helen würde es bemerken. Sie ist so schlau. Lucas ist jetzt ein Tabu.", bestimmte der Gott des Meeres. „Was soll ich dann tun? Helen hypnotisieren?", fragte Hypnos. „Das ist deine Entscheidung. Du hast einen Fehler gemacht. Du wirst ihn ausbaden. Und jetzt: Geh!" Hypnos nickte gehorsam und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zuhause. Helen würde ihn garantiert in den Tartaros verbannt, wenn er auch nur einen falschen Schritt machte, dessen war er sich sicher.

Währenddessen kamen Helen und Lucas am Sonntagmorgen wieder aus Jederland, wo sie beide aufgewacht sind nachdem sie aus der Unterwelt zurückgekommen waren. „Sagen wir es zuerst deiner oder meiner Familie?", fragte Helen mit einem Lächeln und bewunderte schon wieder ihren Verlobungsring. „Ähm … deine Familie weiß es schon.", gestand Lucas. „Was? Woher?" „Ich habe mit ihnen darüber gesprochen. Also, dass ich dich fragen möchte." „Gut. Dann sagen wir es deiner Familie.", bestimmte Helen und lief die letzten Meter zur Haustür des Anwesens der Familie Delos. Es war ihr gerade völlig egal, dass sie die ganze Familie vom Frühstückstisch aufscheuchte. Sie wollte diese unglaublich tolle Nachricht sofort verbreiten. „Guten Morgen, ihr Zwei. Wo kommt ihr denn her?", begrüßte Noel sie.

„Wir waren noch in Jederland.", erklärte Lucas und gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Helen wollte nicht mehr nach Hause." Helen machte ein empörtes Gesicht und schlug Lucas scherzhaft in die Seite. „Du warst dabei aber auch nicht ganz unschuldig.", beharrte sie. „Kommt erstmal rein.", sagte Noel kichernd und Helen und Lucas folgten ihr ins Esszimmer.

„Wir haben euch etwas zu sagen.", begann Lucas, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu lenken. Er lächelte Helen verliebt an. „Helen und ich …" „… wir werden heiraten.", beendete Helen seinen Satz überglücklich.


	2. Hochzeitspläne

Kapitel 1 - Hochzeitspläne

Einige Monate vergingen, ohne dass irgendetwas Nennenswertes geschehen war. Helen und Lucas genossen ihre gemeinsame Zeit und ließen sich durch nichts und niemanden ihr Glück verderben. Den Tag verbrachten sie auf der Erde, ihre freien Nachmittage in Jederland und die Nächte in der Unterwelt. Es war wirklich perfekt. Gerade jetzt war wieder einer dieser Nachmittage, in denen die beiden wieder auf der Wiese im Stadtpark von Jedestadt lagen und einfach nur die Wolken beobachteten, die an ihnen vorbeizogen.

„Guck, die sieht aus, wie eine Rose. Wie wunderschön." Helen zeigte auf die eine Wolke, die gerade direkt vor der Sonne lag. „Nicht so schön wie du.", stritt Lucas sofort ab. Er lag im weichen Gras und Helen hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt. „Du musst mir keine Komplimente mehr machen. Ich habe bereits ‚Ja' gesagt.", konterte sie. „Also darf ich meiner Verlobten keine Komplimente mehr machen? Ok, ich werde es mir merken. Keine Komplimente mehr.", lachte er. Helen musste auch lachen, denn sie wurde von seiner bebenden Brust immer auf und ab geschaukelt. „Weißt du, eigentlich mag ich es aber." „Nein, jetzt ist es zu spät.", sagte Lucas toternst, bekam aber gleich danach wieder einen Lachanfall. „Sehr überzeugend, mein Verlobter", lachte Helen.

„Hoffentlich bin ich das nicht mehr lange.", seufzte der Junge irgendwann. „Hast du schon einen Termin für die Hochzeit? Der Winter ist fast vorbei. Wir haben schon wieder Januar." Helen setzte sich auf. „Ich würde gerne heiraten, wenn es schon wieder wärmer ist. So warm, dass ich im Brautkleid draußen nicht friere. Juni oder Juli.", schlug sie vor. „Das gefällt mir. Und wenn du doch frieren solltest, halte ich dich warm." Damit zog er sie wieder zu sich runter. „Lucas, wir müssen das wirklich besprechen.", beharrte sie, aber da küsste er sie auch schon und ihr war alles anderes egal.

„OK, jetzt können wir das besprechen.", verkündete Lucas, nachdem er sich von ihr gelöst und aufgesetzt hatte. „ Juni oder Juli? Hört sich gut an. Ich würde den Juli bevorzugen. Eine schöne Sommerhochzeit." Helen gefiel die Idee sofort. „Ja, so machen wir es.", stimmte sie zu. „Juli. Das sind nur noch 6 Monate. In 6 Monaten bist du mein Ehemann.", schwärmte sie. „Und du meine Ehefrau. Meine wundervolle Ehefrau." „Aber es nützt nunmal alles nichts. Wir müssen langsam anfangen, zu planen. Wir sollten mit einem festen Datum anfangen, und einer Gästeliste." Helen konnte manchmal so vernünftig sein und dann wieder gar nicht. Genau das liebte er so an ihr.

Lucas wollte zwar nicht, aber dennoch stand er auf, half Helen auf die Beine. „Gehen wir nach Hause, wenn du mit der Planung beginnen willst?", schlug er vor. Helen nickte und im Nu saßen sie beide im Wohnzimmer der Delos-Familie. „Also, der 4. Juli fällt raus. Wie wäre es die Woche drauf. Samstag, der 14. Juli?", fragte Helen, nachdem sie auf einem Kalender alle möglichen Termine angestrichen hatte. „Wenn dieser Tag dir gefällt, gefällt er mir auch. Eine andere Frage: Wo wird die Zeremonie stattfinden?" Helen senkte verlegen den Kopf. „Darüber habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht. Es gibt hier so viele tolle Locations und es muss perfekt werden." „Das wird es für mich schon, wenn du da bist und ein weißes Kleid trägst.", sagte Lucas mit einem verliebten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Lucas, bitte, ein bisschen Ernst.", lachte Helen und konnte selbst nicht Ernst bleiben. Ihr Lachen blieb nicht unbemerkt. Orion und Cassandra kamen ins Wohnzimmer und ihre Blicke fielen auf den Kalender und Lucas' Laptop und einige Notizen, die dort ausgebreitet waren.

„Hey, ihr Zwei. Wie laufen die Planungen?", fragte Orion. „Nicht gut. Wir haben uns zwar auf einen Termin geeinigt, aber wir wissen noch nicht, wo wir es machen wollen.", erklärte Helen. „Und Lucas ist dabei keine große Hilfe." Lucas tat beleidigt. „Danke. Ich bin also keine Hilfe." „Gerade nicht.", bestätigte das Mädchen. „Warum veranstaltet ihr die Hochzeit nicht einfach am Strand?", fragte Cassandra, nachdem sie durch sämtliche Notizen gesehen hatte. „Warum ist uns das nicht eingefallen? Der Strand. Der Great-Point-Strand. Der Ort, an dem wir einander das Leben gerettet und die Furien besiegt haben. Das ist perfekt. Was hälst du davon, Lucas?" „Das ist eine gute Idee.", sagte Lucas. „Du freust dich ja gar nicht richtig.", meinte das Mädchen enttäuscht. „Doch, doch, natürlich, Helen. Ich weiß, dass dir diese Hochzeit sehr viel bedeutet und du willst, dass alles perfekt wird, aber für mich wird es schon perfekt sein, wenn du die Braut bist. Wenn es dich glücklich macht, dann feiern wir am Strand." Helen konnte nicht anders, sie war sofort gerührt von seinen Worten. „Du bist so süß, weiß du das eigentlich?" „Ja, aber du darfst es mir ruhig öfter sagen.", lachte er und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss. „Dann hätten wir das Wo und Wann geklärt. Das ist doch schon mal das Wichtigste. Torte? Wer macht die Hochzeitstorte?", fragte Helen.

„Wenn wir das nicht meine Mutter machen lassen, wird sie uns das niemals vergessen lassen.", lachte Lucas. „Da hast du wohl Recht. Kate wird sich da genauso anstellen." „Dann sollen sie es halt zusammen machen." „Gut, das hätten wir dann auch. Wie spät ist es?" Helen sah auf die Uhr in ihrem Handy. „Gott, schon so spät? Ich muss Kate im Laden helfen." Sie sprang hektisch von ihrem Stuhl, zog ihre Jacke an. „Ich komme zu spät." Nachdem sie schnell alle ihre Sachen zusammengesucht hatte, gab sie Lucas einen Abschiedskuss. „Wir sehen uns nachher." Dann öffnete sie das Wohnzimmerfenster und sprang raus in die Dunkelheit.

Sie flog so schnell sie konnte zum Newsstore, wo Kate schon auf sie wartete. „Lennie, da bist du ja. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht.", begrüßte sie das Mädchen. „Tut mir Leid, Kate. Lucas und ich haben die Zeit vergessen.", entschuldigte Helen sich und ging dann ins Lager. Da war der Grund, weswegen Kate Helen überhaupt gebeten hatte, ihr zu helfen. Da standen zwei riesige Säcke Mehl inmitten anderer Kisten mit Lebensmitteln, die wohl alle heute neu geliefert wurden und die Kate nicht alleine wegräumen konnte. „Danke für deine Hilfe. Ich hätte Jerry um Hilfe gebeten, aber ich musste diesen einen Kuchen sowieso noch fertig machen, weil er über Nacht in den Kühlschrank muss und Jerry ist diese Woche der Küchensklave.", erklärte Kate, während Helen die Kartons in das Regal hob. „Das ist überhaupt kein Problem. … Fertig." Da Kate noch nach ihren Kuchen sehen und dann abschließen wollte, machte Helen sich vor ihr auf den Weg nach Hause. Immerhin wartete dort schon das Abendessen auf sie.

Helen verließ das Geschäft allein. Für Hypnos hätte es gar nicht besser laufen können. Es war schon spät, Helen war müde von einem langen Tag und bemerkte gar nicht, wie er hinter ihr her schlich. Hypnos konnte sie zwar nicht töten – dafür war er nicht stark genug und wenn sie sich wehrte, hätte er schon verloren. Außerdem war es Poseidon Recht, Helen, den stärksten Scion der Erde zu besiegen – aber er konnte sie hypnotisieren. Wenn er sie in dem Glauben lassen könnte, sie wäre kein starker Scion, sondern einfach nur ein einfaches Menschenmädchen ohne besondere Begabungen hatte sein Meister eine Chance und konnte sie endlich in den Tartaros verbannen. Dorthin, wo sie hingehörte. Er wusste zwar, dass dieser Zauber nur so lange halten würde, bis die Delos-Familie sie wieder darüber aufklärte, aber bis dahin würde es schon zu spät sein.

Helen war müde. Nicht so müde, wie sie es normalerweise um diese Uhrzeit war, sondern viel eher, als könnte sie jetzt mitten auf der Straße einschlafen. Was ist nur los mit mir?, fragte sie sich, als sie anhielt, um sich zu orientieren. Ihre Müdigkeit hatte zu Folge, dass sie ihre Umgebung nicht mehr so scharf sah, wie sie es eigentlich tat. Sie lebte jetzt schon ihr ganzes Leben auf dieser Insel und hatte zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, nicht zu wissen, wo sie war. Als sie sich umsah, erkannte sie den kleinen Spielplatz, auf dem sie als kleines Mädchen immer gespielt hatte. Sie war also fast Zuhause. Sie wollte gerade loslaufen, aber irgendwie wollte ihre Körper ihr nicht mehr gehorchen. Helen musste gähnen und ihr fielen die Augen schon zu. Nein, ich kann doch nicht hier einschlafen. Sie zwang sich, einen Schritt zu gehen und noch einen. Beim dritten allerdings gaben ihre Beine nach und sie lag der Länge nach auf dem Gehweg. Ach, Kate wird mich schon finden, waren ihre letzten Gedanken bevor sie in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Hypnos verließ sein Versteck und trat vor das schlafende Mädchen. Das war einfach, dachte er sich, als er sie auf den Rücken drehte und dann in ihre Erinnerungen eintauchte. Er wollte sie ihr nicht nehmen, wie er es bei Lucas getan hatte. Sein Plan war nur, sie zu manipulieren. In ihrem Kopf merkte er dann allerdings, dass dort nicht nur Erinnerungen an ein Leben Zuhause waren, sondern von über 100. Er hatte die Vermutung, dass es alle Erinnerungen von allen Frauen mit ‚dem Gesicht' waren. Das verkomplizierte seinen Plan ganz erheblich, da er erst einmal Helens Erinnerungen – die, die er manipulieren wollte – suchen musste und er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was mit ihrem Gedächtnis passieren würde, wenn er sich durch ihre gesammelten Erinnerungen kramte, wie bei einem Wühltisch in einem Discounter.

„HEY!", hörte er eine fremde männliche Stimme und nahm auch sofort wahr, dass dieser Typ mit einer Geschwindigkeit auf ihn rannte, die kein normaler Mensch erreichen konnte. Ein Scion. Wahrscheinlich einer von Helens Freunden. Sofort ließ er das Mädchen los und rannte, so schnell er konnte, davon.

Hector und Andy waren gerade von einem nächtlichen Badeausflug im Meer auf dem Weg nach Hause gewesen. Zur Abwechslung waren sie am anderen Ende der Insel schwimmen gegangen. Da erkannte Hector wie ein Mann sich an einem bewusstlosen Mädchen zu schaffen machte. Er konnte weder Mann und Mädchen in der Dunkelheit identifizieren, aber dennoch musste er etwas unternehmen. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass dieses wehrlose Mädchen vergewaltigt wurde. „Hey!", rief er und hoffte schon dadurch den Vergewaltiger zu verunsichern und in die Flucht zu schlagen. Es funktionierte. Hector rannte auf das Mädchen zu und erkannte, dass es Helen war, die dort auf dem Bordstein lag und sich nicht rührte.

Das Schlimmste vermutend, beugte Hector sich zu ihr runter und fühlte ihren Puls. Ihr Herz schlug gleichmäßig. Natürlich, dachte er sich, Helen ist ja unsterblich. Er fragte sie, was passiert war und wer in der Lage war, ihr so zuzusetzen. „Hec, wer ist …?" Andy stoppte neben ihm. Sie war kein Scion und konnte nicht so schnell rennen, wie er. Deswegen war sie erst jetzt angekommen. „Helen.", stellte sie fest. „Sie ist nur bewusstlos. Ich würde sogar so weit gehen und sagen, dass sie nur schläft. Mach dir also keine Sorgen um sie. Wir bringen sie am besten zu uns nach Hause." Er nahm Helen auf den Arm. „Andy, kannst du zu Helens Eltern gehen und ihnen sagen, dass Helen heute bei uns übernachtet?" Die Frage hatte sie allerdings erübrigt, als Kate um die Ecke bog. „Lennie! Gott, was ist passiert?", rief sie panisch, als sie das Mädchen in Hectors Armen liegen sah. „Da war so ein Mann bei ihr. Hector hat ihn verscheucht. Er sagt, sie würde nur schlafen.", erklärte Andy. „Wir werden sie trotzdem zu uns bringen. Vielleicht finden Jason und Ariadne ja etwas, was ich nicht gesehen habe."

„Das ist wohl das Beste.", bestätigte Kate. „Ich werde Jerry Bescheid sagen und wir kommen dann beide zu euch. Andy, du kannst mit uns fahren. Hector kann sie schneller dorthin bringen, wenn er nicht auf dich warten muss." Andy nickte. „Bis gleich, Hec. Und beeil dich." Damit machte Hector sich auf den Weg und war binnen weniger Minuten bei sich zu Hause angekommen.


	3. Die andere Helen - Teil 1

Kapitel 2 – Die andere Helen – Teil 1

„Jase! Ari!", rief Hector durch das ganze Haus. Die Zwillinge erkannten an dem Ton ihres Bruders, dass es wichtig war und kamen sofort. „Gott, Helen! Was ist passiert?", fragte Ariadne. „Wir vermuten, dass sie von einem Mann angegriffen wurde, aber ich konnte ihn nicht erkennen.", erklärte Hector und legte Helen im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa. „Könnt ihr sie mal untersuchen? Und wo ist Lucas?"

Ariadne begann schon, ihre glühenden Hände über Helens Körper gleiten zu lassen. „Lucas ist gerade schlafen gegangen." Bevor Hector irgendwelche Dummheiten machen konnte, fuhr sie fort. „Lass ihn schlafen, Hector. Wenn er aus der Unterwelt zurückkommt, wird er erschöpft sein und kann jede Ruhe gebrauchen." Der Junge seufzte. Seine kleine Schwester hatte Recht. „Ich kann nichts finden. Helen schläft nur.", stellte Jason fest. „Am besten bringen wir sie in ein freies Schlafzimmer bis sie aufwacht."

Währenddessen kamen Jerry und Kate mit Andy beim Anwesen an. „Wie geht's Helen?", fragte Jerry sofort. „Es geht ihr gut. Sie schläft nur.", versicherte Ariadne ihnen. „Die Jungs haben sie ins Gästezimmer gebracht." Jerry und Kate sahen das als Aufforderung, eben dieses Gästezimmer aufzusuchen. Auf dem Flur begegneten sie Jason und Hector. „Helen ist in dem Zimmer dort.", sagte Jason und deutete auf die letzte Tür auf der rechten Seite des Ganges.

Dort, in dem Zimmer, schlief Helen so friedlich, dass ihr nicht mal mehr anzumerken war, dass sie angegriffen wurde. „Es geht ihr gut, Jerry. Ariadne versteht was davon.", meinte Kate mitfühlend. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber meine Tochter wurde angegriffen. Was wäre gewesen, wenn Hector sie nicht rechtzeitig gerettet hätte?" Jerry setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Zum Glück werden wir das nicht herausfinden müssen.", seufzte Kate. Als auch sie sich neben Jerry setzen wollte, rührte Helen sich. „Sie wacht auf.", bemerkte Jerry. Helen schlug die Augen auf und sah sich einen Moment lang verwirrt um. „Helen? Alles in Ordnung?" Helen? Das ist doch nicht mein Name, dachte sich das Mädchen, vielleicht haben sie sich vertan. „Es geht mir gut. Was ist das für ein Raum?" „Du bist im Gästezimmer bei der Familie Delos. Hector hat dich auf der Straße gefunden. Du bist angegriffen worden.", erklärte ihr Kate. „Verstehe. Und wer seid ihr?" Damit hatte sie Kate und Jerry völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. „Helen, ich … ich bin dein Vater.", stammelte Jerry. Vielleicht war er der Vater von dieser Helen, aber das war ganz sicher nicht sie. „Ich heiße nicht Helen. Mein Name ist Helena und ich habe euch noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen."

Lucas kam gerade aus der Unterwelt zurück, sprang aus dem Bett und rannte aus seinem Zimmer in die Küche. „Wo ist Helen? Sie ist heute Nacht nicht in die Unterwelt gekommen. Ist ihr etwas zugestoßen? Ihr muss etwas zugestoßen sein. Wo ist sie?", fragte er total besorgt. „Luke, beruhig dich. Helen ist auf dem Weg nach Hause angegriffen worden, aber es geht ihr gut. Sie ist nicht verletzt und sie schläft einfach. Du musst dir keine Sorge machen und kannst wieder schlafen gehen.", sagte Hector ihm. „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Wo ist sie?" „Im Gästezimmer.", meinte Jason. Bevor er ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, war Lucas bereits auf dem Weg zu ihr.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Kate. „Das ist mein Name. Helena.", sagte Helen und konnte nicht verstehen, wieso diese zwei Menschen darauf beharrten, das sie nicht Helena wäre. „Nein, Helen. Du bist nicht sie.", meinte Jerry. „Du bist Helen Hamilton, meine Tochter." In diesem Moment stürmte Lucas durch die Tür und blieb sofort stehen, als er sah, dass Helen aufgewacht war. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. „Oh, welch ein Glück. Ein vertrautes Gesicht." Sie stieg auf dem Bett und fiel Lucas in die Arme. „Paris, was ist hier los?" Paris?, dachte Lucas. Anscheinend ging es Helen doch nicht so gut. Lucas schloss die Arme um sie und drückte sie kurz fest an sich. „Helen, ist mit dir wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sie besorgt. „Jetzt fängst selbst du noch damit an. Ich kenne keine Helen. Mein Name ist Helena. Willst du mir als nächstes noch erzählen, dass du nicht Paris bist?" Helen war gerade eben wieder aufgewacht und schon mit den Nerven am Ende. Als er in ihr völlig verzweifeltes Gesicht sah, konnte Lucas nicht anders als sie wieder in den Arm zu nehmen. „Es wird alles wieder gut.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

Helen ließ sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen und begann sofort zu weinen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was los war, aber auf einmal war sie von Menschen umzingelt, die sie nicht kannte und die sie nicht kannten. Sie, Helena von Troja. Nicht mal ihr geliebter Paris schien, sie zu erkennen. „Nicht weinen. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dich weinen, zu sehen.", wisperte er und strich ihr sanft die Tränen aus den Augen. „Was ist hier los?", schluchzte Helen. „Alles zu seiner Zeit. Möchtest du etwas essen? Meine Mutter hat das Abendessen noch nicht weggeräumt."

Seine Mutter?, fragte sich Helen. „Hekabe ist hier?", fragte sie und in ihren Augen war so etwas wie Erleichterung zu sehen. Hekabe, die Königin Trojas, war immer gut zu ihr gewesen und vielleicht war es ein Trost, dass sie auch in der Nähe war. „Komm einfach mit." Lucas legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und geleitete sie aus dem Zimmer. Er sah sich einmal kurz nach Jerry und Kate um und an seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnten beide erkennen, dass auch er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wie das passieren konnte.

Lucas führte Helen ins Esszimmer, wo Noel gerade abräumen wollte. „Oh, Helen, du bist ja wach.", begann sie, brach aber ab, als Lucas den Kopf schüttelte, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie gerade in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten war. Wieder kamen Helen die Tränen. Ihr Leben war von einem Moment auf den nächsten total aus Fugen geraten. „Was habe ich den gesagt?", fragte Noel verständnislos. „Erklär ich dir gleich. Gib ihr erstmal etwas zu essen." Noel ging kopfschüttelnd zum Schrank, holte einen Teller und Besteck heraus und begann, den Teller mit dem Nudelauflauf vom Abendessen zu füllen. „Bitte sehr. Setz dich.", wies sie Helen freundlich an. „Vielen Dank.", sagte Helen und wischte sich erstmal die Tränen aus den Augen. Noel gab ihrem Sohn zu bedeuten, dass sie ihn vor der Tür sprechen wollte.

„Was hat sie?", fragte sie. „Sie hat sich als Helena vorgestellt und mich Paris genannt. Ich glaube, sie hält sich für Helena von Troja.", erklärte Lucas ihr. „Wie…?" „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Hector sagt, sie sei angegriffen worden. Hat er den Angreifer erkannt?", fragte er. „Nein, habe ich nicht.", antwortete Hector, der gerade den Flur lang kam und gehört hatte, dass über ihn gesprochen wurde. „Aber anscheinend geht es ihr doch gut.", gab Andy zu bedenken. „Dann geh mal zu ihr. Sie isst gerade. Mal sehen, ob du danach noch der gleichen Ansicht bist."

Andy ging ins Esszimmer, wie Lucas es vorgeschlagen hatte. „Hey, wie geht es dir?", fragte sie Helen freundlich. „Hallo, Andromache. Es geht mir gut … glaube ich. Dieses Essen schmeckt sehr gut, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, was es eigentlich ist." Damit hatte Andy genug gehört. Sie sagte Helen, dass sie noch etwas erledigen musste und ging wieder vor die Tür. „Woher wusste Helen meinen Namen?", fragte sie Lucas sofort. „Was meinst du?", wollte der Junge wissen. „Mein Name. Mich hat, seitdem meine Mutter ihrer eigenen Wege gegangen ist, niemand mehr Andromache genannt und ich habe auch niemandem erzählt, dass ich eigentlich so heiße."

„Moment, du heißt wirklich Andromache?", fragte Hector grinsend. Andy nickte. „Eigentlich schon, aber meine Klassenkameradinnen haben mich deswegen immer gehänselt. Da habe ich angefangen, mich mit meinem Spitznamen vorzustellen und als ich 10 war, habe ich meinen Namen offiziell in Andy geändert. Aber das beantwortet meine Frage noch nicht. Lucas, woher wusste sie das?"

„Sie wusste es nicht. Zumindest nicht bewusst. Sie nennt dich Andromache, weil sie dich nur unter diesem Namen kennt. Zu mir sagt sie Paris.", erklärte Lucas. „Willst du uns damit sagen, dass sie glaubt, sie sei Helena von Troja?", vermutete Hector. „Genau das will ich. Hector, weißt du, wie das passieren konnte? Ich bin nicht ja nicht dort gewesen."

„Tut mir Leid. Ich habe niemanden erkannt. Es war zu dunkel. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich keine Nachtsicht. Bis ich direkt vor ihr stand, hatte ich nicht mal eine Ahnung, dass es Helen war, die dort lag. Luke, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie in Gefahr war, wäre ich viel eher dort gewesen.", sagte Hector. „Das weiß ich und ich versuche auch nicht, dich dafür verantwortlich zu machen. Ich will nur wissen, wer ihr das angetan hat.", meinte Lucas sofort und sah durch in den Spalt in der Tür zu Helen, die dort immer noch saß, obwohl ihr Teller bereits leer war. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte. „Ich sehe mal nach ihr."

Lucas ließ seine Familie stehen, um zu Helen zu gehen. „Geschmeckt?" Helen nickte. „Kannst du mir jetzt erklären, was hier eigentlich los ist?", gähnte sie. „Wo sind wir hier und warum tragen wir diese komischen Sachen und wieso nennen mich hier alle Helen?" Lucas fand, dass Helen nicht mehr so verzweifelt aussah, wie vorhin, aber verwirrt war sie immer noch. Und müde. Verständlich nach einem langen Tag. „Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und drückte sie fest an sich. „Am besten erzähle ich sie dir morgen, wenn du fit bist. Komm, ich bringe dich ins Bett." Er führte sie aus dem Zimmer und an seiner Familie vorbei.

„Allmählich bekomme ich das Gefühl, dass du mir nichts erzählen möchtest.", murmelte Helen. „Natürlich möchte ich das, meine Liebe, aber…" „Paris! Entweder du erzählst es mir oder du lässt es. Ich möchte doch nur wissen, was passiert ist. In einem Moment bin ich in Troja und im Nächsten bin ich hier. Wie kann das sein? Und wie kommen wir wieder zurück?" Lucas legte ihr sanft den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Pst. Du weckst das ganze Haus. Ich bitte dich, … Helena, meine Liebe, … morgen? In aller Ruhe?", schlug er vor. Ihre Antworten würden wohl warten müssen. Ob es ihr gefiel oder nicht. „In Ordnung." „Sehr gut." In seinem Zimmer angekommen, setzte Helen sich auf Lucas' Bett und wollte sich die Schuhe ausziehen bis ihr Blick auf ihre Sneakers fiel.

Lucas rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass es in Troja noch keine Schuhe mit Schnürsenkeln gab und dass Helen – Helena – wahrscheinlich nicht wusste, wie sie die Knoten lösen konnte. Also kniete er sie vor sie und öffnete die Knoten für sie. „Wie machst du das, Paris? Wieso kommst du an diesem Ort so gut klar?", fragte Helen und legte sich auf das Bett. „Morgen, meine Liebe, morgen." Lucas legte sich neben sie, damit sie sich an ihn kuscheln konnte. „Ich hoffe, dass ist nur ein Albtraum", murmelte Helen. „Ich auch. Schlaf jetzt." Lucas sah sie noch lange an, während sie schlief. Er wusste, eigentlich sollte er noch einmal in die Unterwelt gehen, weil er gegangen war, nachdem er sicher war, dass Helen etwas zugestoßen war. Demnach hatte er noch eine Menge Arbeit vor sich, aber er konnte Helen so nicht alleine lassen.

Helen sprach im Schlaf. Das tat sie schon immer. Nur sonst war es wirklich sie, die aus ihr sprach und keine trojanische Prinzessin, die sich selbst, wenn sie schlief noch um ihre kleine Tochter sorgte. Wie würde Lucas ihr erklären, dass Atlanta seit über 3 000 Jahren tot war? Lucas wurde klar, dass es wirklich nicht mehr Helen war, die neben ihm lag, sondern Helena von Troja. Aber Lucas liebte sie trotz alledem. Er würde herausfinden, wer ihr das angetan hat und ihn zur Verantwortung ziehen.

Als Helen im Schlaf von Paris und ihrer Liebe zu ihm erzählte, wurde Lucas ganz warm ums Herz, denn er wusste, so sehr, wie Helena Paris geliebt hatte, so sehr liebte Helen ihn und so sehr liebte er sie. „Schlaf gut, meine geliebte Helena." Dann schloss er auch die Augen und verschwand im Reich der Träume.


	4. Die andere Helen - Teil 2

Kapitel 3 – Die andere Helen – Teil 2

Hypnos hatte sich fürs erste zurückgezogen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie merkten, dass er dahintersteckte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihn nicht fanden und er Helen doch soweit manipuliert hatte, dass sie keine Gefahr mehr darstellte. Ein weiterer Versuch kam nicht in Frage. Dieser Scion – Hector – war gerade zufällig an diesem Ort gewesen. Unmöglich hätte er ganz gezielt nach Helen gesucht. So viel Pech konnte auch wirklich nur Hypnos haben. Und jetzt würde er auch noch Schwierigkeiten mit Poseidon kriegen. Und dabei hatte dieser Tag so gut angefangen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Helen auf und fand sich immer noch in dem Zimmer, in dem sie am Vorabend eingeschlafen war. Mist! Doch kein Traum. Sie richtete sich auf und merkte, dass sie alleine war. Wo war Paris? Sie sah sich suchend nach ihm um und ihr Blick fiel auf Lucas' Wecker, der auf seinem Nachttisch stand. Er zeigte 07:00 Uhr. Was ist das für ein merkwürdiges Gerät?, fragte sie sich. Sie hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen. Am besten, sie suchte nach Paris. Also stand sie auf und ging erstmal auf dem Flur. So viele Türen. Wo konnte er nur sein?

Lucas frühstückte derweil mit seiner Familie. „Wie geht es Helen?", fragte Castor, der von seiner Frau eingeweiht wurde. „Sie glaubt, sie ist Helena von Troja. Sie ist total verwirrt und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll.", seufzte er. „Helena von Troja?", wiederholte Pallas. „Ja. Deshalb ist sie ja so verwirrt. Helena von Troja hat vor 3 300 Jahren gelebt und da Helen zurzeit nur auf Helenas Erinnerungen zugreifen kann, hat sie Probleme, sich hier überhaupt zurückzufinden."

„Kannst du ihr nicht einfach sagen, wer sie ist und sie hat doch gar keine andere Wahl, als es zu glauben.", schlug Hector vor. „Immerhin muss die richtige ‚Helen' ja noch irgendwo in ihr sein." Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre…, dachte Lucas. „Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir erzählen würde, du wärst König Artus?", konterte er. „Wieso sollte ich das glauben? Was habe ich mit König Artus am Hut?" „Vor mehr als einer Ewigkeit bist du das mal gewesen. Hat Helen mir erzählt. In dieser Zeit war sie Guinevere.", erklärte Lucas ihm. „Trotzdem wirst du es nicht glauben, weil du weißt, wer du bist. Das ist bei Helen nicht anders. Sie glaubt zu wissen, wer sie ist und das macht die Sache schwierig."

„Es muss schrecklich sein. Sie hat das Gefühl, fehl am Platz zu sein und das obwohl sie ihr ganzes Leben hier verbracht hat.", merkte Andy an. „Lucas, hast du dich nicht so ähnlich gefühlt, als du keine Erinnerungen hattest?", fragte sie. Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wenn du nicht weißt, wer du bist, ist es dir völlig egal, was man dir erzählt. Du glaubst es einfach, weil du irgendetwas über dich wissen willst. Aber sonst ist da nichts, nur eine gähnende Leere in deinem Kopf. Das ist bei Helen anders …"

„Paris!", rief Helen. „Sie glaubt immer noch, dass du Paris bist?", fragte Noel. „Ich habe sie nicht korrigiert, weil ich sie nicht verwirren wollte. … Ich sehe mal nach, wo sie ist und hole sie her. Und wenn sie hier ist: Nennt sie Helena und wenn sie euch mit den Namen eurer Archetypen anspricht, einfach ignorieren." Lucas stand auf und nutzte sein gutes Gehör, um Helen zu finden. Sie war im ersten Stock im Flur und hatte wohl schon in eine Menge Zimmertüren geöffnet. „Oh, Paris. Da bist du ja.", rief sie freudig. „Guten Morgen, meine Liebe. Möchtest du frühstücken?" Helen legte ihre rechte Hand auf ihren knurrenden Magen. „Sehr gerne.", stimmte sie zu und nahm seine Hand. Ohne ihn, sie würde sich ganz sicher verlaufen. Er führte sie ins Esszimmer, wo ihr einige bekannte Gesichter entgegenblickten. Sofort fühlte sie sich wohl. „Guten Morgen.", begrüßte sie alle freundlich. „Morgen, Liebes. Komm, setz dich.", bat Noel sie. Helen kannte diese Frau nicht, aber sie schien nett zu sein und Paris mochte sie wohl auch, deshalb entschloss sie sich, ihr zu vertrauen. Lucas gab ihr einen Teller, den er zuvor mit Frühstücksspeck und Rührei gefüllt hatte. „Lass es dir schmecken." „Ich danke dir und während ich esse, kannst du mir erklären, was hier eigentlich los ist. Bitte, erklär es mir. Ich will es verstehen.", bettelte sie.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir alles erklären werde. Nach dem Frühstück. Und jetzt solltest du etwas essen. Sonst überleg ich es mir vielleicht noch.", neckte er sie. Sie kicherte. „In Ordnung." Helen verputzte alles so schnell, dass Lucas gar nicht glauben konnte, dass so viel in ihren Mund passte. „Ich bin fertig und es hat sehr gut geschmeckt.", verkündete sie. „Paris, wirst du es mir jetzt erklären?" Lucas sah auf seinen noch vollen Teller. „Geh schon, _Paris_. Ich werde es für dich stehen lassen.", sagte Noel freundlich und so ging die beiden Teenager ins Wohnzimmer. Helen setzte sich auf das Sofa und Lucas hockte sich vor sie, damit sie auf einer Augenhöhe waren und sich ansehen konnten.

„Ich weiß echt nicht, wie ich das sagen soll, um es für dich einfacher zu machen.", gestand Lucas. „Sag es einfach.", ermunterte sie ihn. „Ok. Du bist nicht Helena von Troja.", sagte er einfach frei heraus. „Wie meinst du das? Natürlich bin ich ich. Bevor ich auf einmal hier war, war ich in Troja. Ich weiß es. Ich erinnere mich daran.", argumentierte Helen, doch Lucas brachte sie zum Schweigen, als er ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen hielt. „Es gibt kein Troja mehr.", erzählte er. „Troja gibt es nicht mehr? Haben wir den Krieg etwa verloren?" Helen konnte es nicht glauben. „Ja, Troja hat den Krieg verloren und wurde bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt. Es gab sehr wenig Überlebende …"

„Oh nein. Wo ist Atlanta? Wo ist meine Tochter?", rief sie panisch. „Helena, hör mir doch zu. Ja, Troja wurde vollständig zerstört … Aber das ist jetzt 3 300 Jahre her. Seit dieser Zeit werden die wichtigsten Personen dieses Krieges, wie auch Helena, immer wiedergeboren und sie sehen genauso aus, wie ihre Vorgänger. Du bist nicht Helena. Dein Name ist Helen Hamilton. Du kannst dich seit einiger Zeit an alle deine Leben erinnern und nachdem du gestern Abend angegriffen wurdest, glaubst du, Helena zu sein.", erklärte Lucas ihr.

„Aber das ergibt alles doch überhaupt keinen Sinn. Paris, ich versteh es nicht. Wie kann Troja seit 3 300 Jahren nicht mehr existieren, wenn ich doch gestern noch dort war?" Lucas spürte ihre Verzweiflung und nahm sie ihn den Arm. „Niemand weiß, wie das passiert ist, aber wir setzen alles daran, den Verantwortlichen zu finden."

„Aber wenn ich wirklich diese Helen bin, wieso habe ich dann keine Erinnerungen daran?" Keine Erinnerung? Hypnos! Na, der kann sich auf was gefasst machen, dachte Lucas. „Wissen wir nicht. Irgendwie scheinen die Erinnerungen an Helen und Guinevere und die anderen Frauen, die mal warst, weg zu sein oder zumindest außerhalb deiner Reichweite.", vermutete er.

„Dann sitze ich quasi hier fest. 3 300 Jahre in der Zukunft. … Und dann bist du auch nicht Paris." Sie stieß sich von ihm weg. „Wieso hast du mich belogen?", fragte sie. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Mein Name ist Lucas und ich bin dein Verlobter. Ich bin gewissermaßen der Paris in dieser Generation. Ich habe dich belogen, weil du sowieso Zeit gebraucht hast, um das alles zu verdauen und ich wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen. Du darfst mich aber gerne weiterhin Paris nennen." Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an und sie nickte. „Soll ich dich auch weiter Helena nennen? Oder Helen? Es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich liebe dich, egal, wie du heißt."

„Ich glaube, Helena ist mir lieber. Paris, dort, beim Essen, diese Menschen. Ich habe die meisten Leute erkannt, aber sie sind auch nicht mehr die, die ich kannte, nicht wahr?", fragte sie. „Nein." Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind meine Familie." Wie auf Stichwort kamen eben diese ins Wohnzimmer. „Alles klar?", fragte Orion. „Paris hat mir gesagt, dass Troja nicht mehr existiert und dass das schon 3 300 Jahre her ist. Er sagte, ich sei eigentlich diese Helen und dass ich mich nicht daran erinnern könnte und dass ihr nicht die Menschen seid, die ich in Troja kannte.", fasste Helen zusammen.

„Das stimmt.", sagte Jason. „Aber wir sind trotzdem deine Freunde und wir helfen dir." „Und dafür danke ich euch.", sagte Helen. „Dennoch, kenne ich nicht mal eure Namen in dieser Zeit. Bloß die Namen, mit denen ihr euch mir in Troja vorgestellt habt. Ich weiß nur, dass Paris eigentlich Lucas heißt, weil er es mir gerade gesagt hat." Helen zeigte auf Hector. „Ich würde ihn zum Beispiel Hector nennen." Hector grinste sie breit an. „Ich heiße wirklich Hector und ich glaube, wir werden uns großartig verstehen, Prinzessin." Helen rollte bei dem ‚Prinzessin' die Augen. „Ich hasse diesen Spitznamen.", seufzte sie. „Du bist genauso wie der Hector, den ich kannte." „Und auch so ein Dickkopf.", merkte Andy an. „Hey, ich bin Andy. Du kannst mich auch Andromache nennen, wenn du willst." „Aber wenn es nicht dein Name ist…", begann Helen. „Es ist der Name, den meine Mutter mir gab. Andy ist ein Spitzname. Es liegt bei dir. Ich hör auf beides.", erklärte Andy.

„Ich bin Cassandra. Lucas' Schwester.", sagte Cassie knapp. „Und ich Orion. Mir ist es völlig egal, ob du mich Orion oder Aeneas nennst.", ergänzte Orion. Helens Blick wanderte zu den Zwillingen. „Hi, mein Name ist Jason. Da ich nicht weiß, wer ich in Troja war, solltest du nicht erwarten, dass ich darauf höre.", erklärte Jason. Helen kicherte. „Du warst Troilus. Und sie war Briseis." Sie zeigte auf Ariadne. „Hier heiße ich Ariadne." Danach stellten sich die Erwachsenen vor und Helen hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Kopf randvoll war und jeden Moment überlief.

„Kinder, es wird Zeit für die Schule.", rief Noel. „Ich bleibe hier", stritt Lucas sofort ab. „Ich kann sie nicht alleine lassen und wir können sie unmöglich in die Schule schicken." Noel willigte ein und nachdem das Haus sich geleert hatte, nahm Lucas Helen mit in sein Zimmer. „Deine Familie ist sehr nett.", sagte Helen. „Sie sind ganz ok.", meinte Lucas Schultern zuckend. „Familie eben." „Du, Paris? Du hast vorhin gesagt, du wärst mit Helen, also mit mir, verlobt…?" Lucas setzte sich auf sein Bett und bedeutete ihr, sich neben ihn zu setzen. „Das habe ich. Ich werde sie, also dich, heiraten. Am 14. Juli haben wir geplant. Aber natürlich nur, wenn du bis dahin wieder wirklich ‚du' bist. Ich glaube, es wäre seltsam für dich, noch mal zu heiraten, obwohl du, Helena, ja schon verheiratet bist."

„Mit Paris.", bestätigte Helen. „Ich weiß. Du hast mir erzählt, wie glücklich du in Troja mit Paris warst.", sagte Lucas. „Das war ich, aber ich wusste, dass wir nicht für immer zusammen sein konnten. Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass das Schicksal uns in einem späteren Leben wieder zusammen bringt. Und anscheinend, ist mein Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen. Ich freue mich für dich und für Helen, also für mich? Das hört sich seltsam an. Hey, dann sind diese zwei Leute von gestern wirklich meine Eltern?"

„Jerry ist dein Vater. Kate ist deine Stiefmutter. Deine leibliche Mutter, Daphne, ist vor einem Jahr und 4 Monaten gestorben.", erzählte Lucas ihr. „Oh … Ich muss sie sehr vermissen, oder?" „Nein. Du bist ohne sie aufgewachsen. Sie ist gerade 2 Monate vor ihrem Tod wieder aufgetaucht und du hast ihr sowieso nie getraut. Möchtest du deinen Vater treffen? Und Kate? Sie machen sich Sorgen um dich. Wir sollten sie besuchen gehen?" Helen nickte. „Wohnen sie in der Nähe?"

„Ja, aber gerade sind sie beide in ihrem Laden." Lucas stand auf und öffnete das Fenster. „Komm." Helen erkannte, dass er aus dem Fenster springen wollte. „Bist du verrückt?", fragte sie. „Ich kann fliegen. Und du auch. Hab dich nicht so. Und wenn du fällst, fang ich dich auf." „Das will ich dir auch geraten haben.", lachte Helen und sprang nach Lucas aus dem Fenster. „Hey, ich fliege. Wieso kann ich das?", fragte sie. „Das ist Intuition. Du bist ein Naturtalent."


	5. Diese neue Welt - Teil 1

Kapitel 4 – Diese neue Welt – Teil 1

Kate war gerade dabei, einem Kunden Kaffee einzuschenken, als Helen und Lucas durch die Tür des Newsstores kamen. „Lennie.", begrüßte sie Helen freudig. „Lennie?", fragte Helen. „Dein Spitzname.", erklärte Lucas ihr. „Morgen, Kate. Helena wollte euch sehen.", begrüßte er Kate. „Helena?", wollte Kate wissen. „Helens Erinnerung sind bis auf die von Helena von Troja irgendwie weg. Deshalb hat sie euch gestern nicht erkannt."

„Das tut mir sehr leid, Kate. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich Helen bin, weil Paris … Lucas es mir erzählt hat, aber ich kann mich trotzdem nicht erinnern. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir." Kate nahm Helen in die Arme. „Natürlich tun wir das. … Jerry! Helen ist hier." Jerry kam aus dem Lager und auch er umarmte Helen sofort. „Eigentlich bevorzugt sie Helena.", korrigierte Lucas sie, aber er wurde ignoriert. „Helen, alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Jerry besorgt und führte sie ins Lager, wo sie kurz ungestört reden konnten, während Kate die Gäste bediente. „Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich Helen bin. Aber ich kann es mir ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen. Es scheint nur so … unwirklich. Ich war bis vor kurzem noch eine trojanische Prinzessin und jetzt … jetzt bin ich hier."

„Lucas, das musst du uns erklären." „Wie Sie wissen konnte Helen sich an ihre früheren Leben erinnern. Nach gestern Abend scheinen aber alle Erinnerungen einschließlich die ihres gewärtigen Lebens irgendwie verloren gegangen sein. Sie hat nur noch Zugriff auf die von Helena von Troja. Deswegen ist das auch sehr verwirrend für sie."

„Das stimmt. Ich kann mich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass Troja nicht mehr existiert und ich meine kleine Tochter niemals wiedersehen werde …", bestätigte Helen. Jerry bekam einen Schreck. „Tochter…?" „Helena von Troja hatte eine Tochter. Atlanta.", sagte Lucas. „Verstehe. Jagt mir doch nicht so einen Schrecken ein. Helen …" „Helena.", wurde er korrigiert. „Sie bevorzugt es, Helena genannt werden. Es wäre auch sonst seltsam, wenn wir über Helen sprechen."

„Wie lange wird das so bleiben?", wollte Jerry wissen. „Kommt drauf an, wie lange wir brauchen, um den zu finden, der ihr das angetan hat. Ich schwöre, wir tun unser Bestes.", versprach Lucas. „Dann bin ich ja froh. Bring mir meine Tochter zurück." Lucas nickte und sagte: „Das werde ich." Er nahm Helens Hand. „Ich würde alles für sie tun. Sie ist mein Leben." Jerry nickte. „Das weiß ich, Lucas. Ich weiß, dass du immer gut auf sie aufpassen wirst. Da mache ich mir keine Gedanken. … Jedenfalls, danke, dass ihr vorbeigekommen seid. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass es Helen gut geht. Zumindest physisch gesehen. Aber ihr solltet jetzt gehen. Ihr seid nicht in der Schule und wenn man euch sieht, könntet ihr Probleme bekommen." „Das stimmt.", bestätigte Lucas. Auf dem Weg nach draußen, fiel Jerry auf, dass Helen gar keine Schuhe trug. „Wo hast du deine Schuhe verloren?", fragte er. „Ich … ähm … habe sie nicht angezogen.", stammelte Helen verlegen. „In Troja gab es noch keine Schnürsenkel. Sie kann sie nicht binden.", erklärte Lucas. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" Darauf hatte Helen keine Antwort und sah nur verlegen auf den Boden. „Ich habe nicht daran gedacht.", wisperte sie schließlich. „Paris, du musst mir unbedingt beibringen, wie diese Welt funktioniert." „Du wirst nicht drum rum kommen.", scherzte Lucas. „Gut." Helen wandte sich an ihren Vater. „Wenn du mein Vater bist, vermute ich, dass ich bei dir lebe, aber zurzeit glaube ich, dass es besser ist, wenn ich erst einmal bei Paris bleibe."

„Du möchtest bei Lucas bleiben?", wiederholte Jerry etwas überrascht. „Ich möchte alles verstehen und alles lernen und ich glaube, er kann es mir am besten beibringen. Außerdem hat er mir erzählt, dass er mich, also Helen, sowieso bald heiraten wird. Dann werden wir doch zusammenleben, oder ist das in der Zeit nicht mehr so?", argumentierte Helen. „Doch, das ist noch so, Helena. Aber ich würde die Hochzeit auch verschieben, bis du wieder du bist. Du weißt, wieso." Lucas sah Helen eindringlich an. „Kann ich bei dir bleiben?", fragte Helen und sah ihn mindestens genauso an, wie er sie. Lucas nickte. „Natürlich nur, wenn das für Sie in Ordnung ist, Mr. Hamilton." Jerry nickte widerwillig. „Aber macht keine Dummheiten.", ermahnte er sie noch. „Natürlich nicht.", bestätigte Lucas aufrichtig. „Komm, Helena, wir gehen nach Hause."

Lucas brachte Helen so schnell wie möglich aus dem Laden, damit niemand, der sie vielleicht kannte, sie ansprach. Auf der Straße war inzwischen eine Menge los, im Vergleich zu den normalen Umständen. Viel zu gefährlich, hier zu fliegen, dachte Lucas und steuerte in die kleine Seitenstraße hinter dem Newsstore. Er hüllte Helen und sich in seine Schatten, die sie beide unsichtbar machten, bevor er mit ihr zusammen abhob und nach Hause flog. Sie betraten das Haus wieder durch Lucas' Fenster. Helen setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Dank, dass ich bei dir bleiben darf.", sagte sie schüchtern.

„Ich bin der Letzte, der etwas dagegen hat. OK, suchen wir dir ein Zimmer." Er nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie auf die Beine. „Ein Zimmer?" „Ja. Du kannst natürlich auch bei mir bleiben – ich hätte kein Problem damit, jeden Tag neben dir aufzuwachen – aber ich glaube, du hättest ein Problem damit.", sagte Lucas. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich dachte eher, du würdest es komisch finden, weil du und ich ja noch nicht verheiratet sind und noch nicht …"

„Was das angeht …", begann Lucas. „Eine Hochzeit ist heute nur noch repräsentativ. Es wird zwar immer noch eine Trauungszeremonie und eine große Feier im Anschluss organisiert, bei der die Braut ein langes weißes Kleid trägt und der Bräutigam einen Anzug. Aber das ist alles bloß Tradition. Es ist eigentlich nichts weiter als ein Vertrag, der einen vor dem Staat dazu bevollmächtigt, sich ein Ehepaar zu nennen und hat überhaupt nichts mehr mit anderen ‚Dingen' zu tun.", erklärte er.

„Das wusste ich nicht.", gestand Helen und wurde ein bisschen rot. „Also haben wir schon …" Sie konnte es nicht aussprechen. „Ja, wir haben schon miteinander geschlafen. Also wären wir nach griechischen Standards schon verheiratet. Ich werde selbstverständlich nichts von dir erwarten, was du nicht willst.", versicherte Lucas ihr aufrichtig. „Lucas …" Irgendwie hörte es sich in ihren Ohren nicht richtig an, den Jungen, der aussah wie ihr Ehemann und es vor über 3 000 Jahren mal war, nicht bei dem Namen zu nennen, unter dem sie ihn kennengelernt hatte. „Ich habe Paris geliebt. Ich dachte, es würde niemals einen anderen Mann für mich geben. Nicht in einer ganzen Ewigkeit. Aber Helen – ich bin ja irgendwie ihre Urahnin – sie liebt dich von ganzem Herzen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wer sie war oder ist, aber ich fühle immer noch so wie sie. Ich fühle immer noch die Liebe, die sie für dich empfindet und es ist genau die Liebe, die ich für Paris empfinde. Wie du gesagt hast, du bist der Paris für die gegenwärtige Version von mir – also für mich und deshalb liebe ich dich auch und wenn wir sowieso schon ... Ich hoffe, du kannst mir folgen …"

„Ich verstehe, was du mir sagen willst.", sagte Lucas nickend. „Das ist eine ziemlich seltsame Erlaubnis, mit dir Sex haben zu dürfen.", neckte er sie. Helen errötete. „Ich bin nicht gut in so was.", gestand sie. Lucas' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. „Ich glaube, ich kann dir verzeihen.", sagte er und lehnte sich vor, um sie zu küssen. Sie wich überrascht zurück. „Was?", lachte er. „Ich darf mit dir schlafen, aber dich nicht küssen?" Helen stritt das damit ab, dass sie nicht mit einem Kuss gerechnet hatte und deshalb überrascht war. „Können wir das Thema bitte beenden? Ich fühle mich nicht wohl dabei, über so etwas Intimes zu sprechen.", fragte sie dann. „Worüber möchtest du lieber sprechen?", fragte er.

„Kannst du mir erzählen, wer ich, also Helen, bin und was alles passiert ist?", bat sie. „Mal sehen. Du bist 17 und lebst schon dein ganzes Leben lang auf dieser Insel mit deinem Vater. Du bist im 4. High-School-Jahr. Wir kennen uns seit anderthalb Jahren und am Anfang haben wir uns gehasst – das lag aber nicht an uns, sondern an den Erinnyen, die uns dazu gebracht haben, Scions anderer Häuser, anderer Blutlinien, zu hassen und töten zu wollen. Wir haben einander das Leben gerettet und sind dadurch die Erinnyen losgeworden. Du wusstest damals noch nicht, dass du eine Halbgöttin bist. Du hast gelernt mit deinen Fähigkeiten umzugehen. Mit deinen Blitzen und ich habe dir das Fliegen beigebracht. Ich habe dich von der ersten Sekunde an geliebt, aber unsere Liebe stand nicht wirklich unter einem guten Stern. Wir dachte alle, es gäbe nur noch zwei Blutlinien und Zeus hat nach dem Ende des Trojanischen Kriegs geschworen, dass der Krieg fortgesetzt würde, sollten alle Häuser noch einmal vereint werden. Das wäre passiert, wenn du und ich nach griechischen Standards ‚geheiratet' hätten. Dann kam deine Mutter. Sie hat und von der Existenz der anderen beiden Häuser erzählt. Von da an hätte es so schön sein können, aber sie hat uns auch gesagt, dass du die Tochter von ihrem Mann, meinem Onkel bist. Damit wären wir Cousin und Cousine. In der griechischen Antike war das nicht so schlimm, aber heutzutage ist eine Beziehung in der Familie verboten. Wir haben dann versucht, uns voneinander fernzuhalten. Hat nicht funktioniert. Dann hast du Orion in der Unterwelt kennengelernt, als du dort warst."

„Wann war ich in der Unterwelt?", fragte Helen. „Du bist eine Dezenderin. Es war deine Aufgabe, alle Scions von den Erinnyen zu befreien. Es ist dir gelungen. Dennoch wurden kurz darauf alle Häuser durch die Vermischung von dem Blut von mir, dir und Orion vereint und die Götter sind wieder auf die Erde gekommen, um einen neuen Krieg zu beginnen. Wir haben gewonnen – dank dir. Du hast alle meine und Orions Fähigkeiten übernommen und warst dadurch mächtig genug, Zeus zu besiegen und in deiner Welt einzusperren."

„Ich habe eine Welt?", staunte Helen nicht schlecht. „Ja, du bist auch eine Weltenschöpferin. In deiner Welt hast du dich unsterblich gemacht und Orion, Cassandra, Jason, Hector, Andy, mich und deine beste Freundin Claire fast unsterblich bevor du Zeus dorthin geschickt hast. Inzwischen ist Zeus im Tartaros, deine Welt gehört wieder dir und wir sind beide ganz unsterblich.", endete Lucas. „Das war alles. Oh, und ich herrsche jetzt über die Unterwelt. Das solltest du vielleicht noch wissen."

Das war eine Menge, zu verarbeiten. Helen ließ sich alles noch mal durch den Kopf gehen und beschloss schließlich, dass sie in ihre Welt gehen wollte. „Sie heißt Jederland. Weißt du, wie du ein Portal öffnest?", wollte Lucas wissen. Helen nickte. Sie wusste nicht, wie das sein konnte, aber sie sah vor ihrem inneren Auge eine wunderschöne, sich weit erstreckende Wildblumenwiese und sie hatte sofort das Gefühl, dass es ihre Welt war. Sie fasste Lucas' Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Sie beide landeten direkt in der Wiese, die Helen gerade gesehen hatte. „Und das habe ich geschaffen?", staunte sie. „Genau.", bestätigte Lucas. „Du warst das. Du allein." Helen sah sich um. „Was sind das für seltsame Bauten?", fragte sie. „Das ist Jedestadt. Eine Vermischung einer modernen Großstadt und kleinen Dörfern, so dass am Ende eine bunt zusammengewürfelte Skyline rauskommt."

„Es ist so schön hier." Helen ließ sich in das weiche Gras fallen und sah zum Himmel. „Am liebsten würde ich immer hierbleiben.", lachte sie. „Wir verbringen eine Menge Zeit hier. Aber die größten Teile des Tages sind wir auf der Erde. Immerhin müssen wir noch in die Schule. Glaubst du, du kannst ab nächsten Montag auch in die Schule gehen?" Helen setzte sich auf. „Schule? Was lernt man da so?", fragte sie. „Grammatik, Mathe, Erdkunde, Sozialkunde, Sprachen, Naturwissenschaften … vielleicht ist das doch keine so gute Idee.", merkte Lucas an, als er Helens total verwirrtes Gesicht sah. „Wir müssen dir schleunigst deine Erinnerungen zurückholen und ich habe sogar schon einen Verdacht, wer dahinter steckt."

„Das hört sich gut an, aber pass ja auf dich auf."


	6. Diese neue Welt - Teil 2

Kapitel 5 – Diese neue Welt – Teil 2

In dieser Nacht verbrachte Lucas eine gefühlte Ewigkeit damit, alles zu erledigen, was schon für letzte Nacht angefallen war und eine zweite Ewigkeit brauchte er, um das zu tun, was eigentlich seine Aufgabe war. Und das obwohl es in den letzten 24 Stunden erstaunlich wenig Tote gegeben hatte, über die er urteilen musste. Am allerliebsten wäre er, als er fertig war, direkt nach Hause in sein Bett zu seiner geliebten Helen zurückgekehrt, aber da ihm ihr Wohl am Herzen lag, machte Lucas sich dann auf zu Hypnos' Höhle. Er war sich so sicher, dass Hypnos dahintersteckte.

Hypnos hatte erst ihm seine und jetzt Helen ihre Erinnerungen genommen. Er war wohl nicht der Klügste. Es war doch logisch, dass Lucas es früher oder später merken und dass er Hypnos dann sofort zur Verantwortung ziehen würde. Lucas erreichte die Höhle nach einer dritten Ewigkeit, nur um sie leer vorzufinden. Mist, dachte er sich. Hypnos war wohl doch nicht so dumm, wie er angenommen hatte. Lucas wusste nicht, wo Hypnos sich normalerweise aufhielt, wenn nicht hier. Aber vielleicht wussten es einige der anderen Götter. Lucas ging im Kopf schnell eine Liste aller Götter durch, die er kannte, von denen er wusste, wo sie sich aufhielten und die ihn nicht am liebsten im Tartaros sehen wollten, weil er mit Helen zusammen war.

Übrig blieb nur Aphrodite. Die Göttin der Liebe hielt regelmäßigen, aber nicht zu regelmäßigen Kontakt zu den beiden und in ihrer letzten Mitteilung von 29. September, in der sie durch die Datumsgrenze Helen einen Tag zu früh zum Geburtstag gratuliert hatte, stand, dass sie bis März in Kyoto in Japan bleiben würde. Es war auch eine genaue Adresse angegeben. Er hatte die Mail ausgedruckt und wusste glücklicherweise noch genau, wo er sie hingelegt hatte, für den Fall, dass Helen und er sie besuchen kommen wollten.

Lucas verließ die Unterwelt und tauchte wieder in seinem Bett neben Helen auf, die dort friedlich schlief. Er wäre gerne bei ihr geblieben, aber da es schon 23:30 Uhr war, wusste er auch, dass in Japan halb eins mittags war. Bis er dort ankam, würde Nachmittag sein. Er musste sich also sofort auf den Weg machen. Lucas stieg aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Er nahm sich den Zettel mit Aphrodites Adresse und hinterließ Helen eine Nachricht auf dem Kopfkissen bevor er ging.

Tatsächlich kam er gegen 15:00 Uhr Ortszeit in Kyoto an. Er sah sich nach Aphrodite um und hoffte, dass sie ihre Pläne nicht über den Haufen geworfen hatte und abgereist war. „Lucas, was für eine Überraschung.", hörte Lucas eine bekannte Stimme. Er drehte sich um und sah Aphrodite in einem rosa Kimono mit aufwendig besticktem Blütenmuster. „Wo ist Helen?" „Konnichi wa, Aphrodite. Helen ist Zuhause. Bei uns ist es Mitten in der Nacht. Ich bin eigentlich auch nur hier, weil ich dich um Hilfe bitten möchte.", sagte Lucas. „Worum geht es?", fragte Aphrodite. „Um Helen. Sie ist vorgestern angegriffen worden und hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Also ihres und das jeder Frau, die ihr Gesicht getragen hat, außer dem von Helena von Troja. Ist mir vor einer Weile auch passiert. Damals war es Hypnos. Ich wollte ihn heute Nacht zur Rede stellen, aber er war nicht da. Ich glaube, dass wieder er dafür verantwortlich ist und möchte dich bitten, dich umzuhören, damit Helen schnellstmöglich wieder die Alte wird."

Aphrodite nickte. „Das werde ich tun, aber was genau ist so schlimm daran? Helena war doch eine sehr intelligente, liebenswürdige, junge Frau. Wie Helen. Es dürfte eigentlich keinen Unterschied machen.", fragte sie. „Natürlich ist Helena intelligent und liebenswürdig, aber sie hat vor über 3 000 Jahren gelebt. Sie kann sich in der Gegenwart nicht zu Recht finden. Wir können sie nicht mal auf die Straße gehen lassen, geschweige denn, in die Schule. Und es ist zwar noch ein halbes Jahr hin, aber wir würden es schon besser finden, wenn sie bei unserer Hochzeit wieder sie selbst ist." „Hochzeit?", hakte Aphrodite nach. „Ja, ich habe Helen gefragt, ob sie mich heiratet und sie hat ‚Ja' gesagt. Wir heiraten am 14. Juli, wenn alles klappt.", erklärte Lucas ihr. „So so, wieso bin ich nicht eingeladen?" Die Göttin der Liebe war eine Meisterin darin, einfach mal das Thema zu wechseln, wenn sie nicht mehr über etwas sprechen wollte, wurde Lucas klar. „Wir haben noch keine Einladungen verschickt. Du wirst aber auch eine bekommen. Keine Sorge. Wir werden sie eh verschieben, wenn wir Helens Erinnerungen nicht so bald zurückbekommen."

„Ich werde sofort allen Bescheid sagen, dass sie Ausschau nach Hypnos halten. Ihr dürft doch eure Hochzeit nicht verlegen.", beschloss Aphrodite. „Danke, dass du dich an mich gewandt hast. Und jetzt: Geh nach Hause. Zu Helen." „Danke für deine Hilfe. Sayonara. Das ist doch Japanisch, oder? Auf Wiedersehen." „Richte Helen meine Liebe aus." Lucas nickte, hob ab und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Als er Zuhause ankam, war schon Vormittag und er war todmüde. Helen war schon aufgestanden. Er suchte sie zuerst im Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich mit Claire unterhielt. „Guten Morgen, Paris.", begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd, als er zur Tür rein kam. Bin ich also wieder Paris, dachte Lucas amüsiert. „Wo warst du heute Nacht?" Er gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss… „Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Helena. Ich war in Japan. In Kyoto, um genau zu sein, und habe mich mit Aphrodite getroffen."

„Aphrodite? Meine Schwester. Wieso hast du dich mit ihr getroffen? Und was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Helen. „Ich habe dir doch erzählt, ich hätte einen Verdacht, wer deine Erinnerung hat. Ich dachte, es sei Hypnos, weil er sie mir Ende letzten Jahres auf genommen hat. Aber als ich ihn aufsuchen wollte, war er nicht da. Ich bin zu Aphrodite geflogen, weil ich sie bitten wollte, dass sie sich nach Hypnos umhört. Ich soll dir ihre Liebe ausrichten. Ich war ja auch nicht lange weg.", erklärte er ihr. „Und du hast mit Claire gesprochen … Morgen, Gig."

„Morgen, Lucas. Ich bin vorbeigekommen, weil ich, ehrlich gesagt, nicht geglaubt habe, dass Helen jetzt Helena von Troja ist. Und ich kann es immer noch kaum glauben.", sagte Claire. „Ist Hypnos jetzt echt daran schuld?" Lucas zuckte die Schulter. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber es trägt auf jeden Fall seine Handschrift." Er wandte sich Helen zu. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir kriegen dich schon wieder hin.", versicherte er ihr lächelnd. „Ich weiß, dass ihr das werdet. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte auch etwas tun, um euch zu helfen. Aber ich bin heute Morgen schon aufgeschreckt, als dein komisches Alarm-Teil angegangen ist."

Lucas lachte kurz auf. „Du meinst meinen Wecker? Ich muss wohl vergessen haben, ihn auszuschalten. Das tut mir Leid. Hoffentlich hast du keinen zu großen Schreck gekriegt." Er nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie an sich. „Wenn Hypnos dahinter steckt, wird er das ganz sicher nicht alleine sein. Es ist viel zu gefährlich für dich. Helens Fähigkeiten sind so viel mächtiger, als du es gewohnt bist, Helena. Bitte, lass meine Familie die Sache erledigen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde." Helen legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und umarmte ihn fester. „Geht mir genauso." „Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Mir wird nichts passieren. Versprochen." Er löste sich von ihr und sah ihr tief in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Sie nickte schließlich.

„Ich möchte euch beide Turteltäubchen ja nicht unterbrechen, aber, Lucas, hast du sie dir mal angesehen? Sie sieht schon ein wenig zerknautscht aus, findest du nicht auch.", merkte Claire an. „Du hast völlig Recht, Claire.", stimmte Lucas zu, als er Helen von oben bis unten musterte. ‚Zerknautscht' war nicht wirklich das richtige Wort, ‚Schmutzig' passte viel besser. „Komm, Helena. Wir gehen baden.", beschloss er und nahm Helens Hand. Er brachte Helen ins Bad und ließ Claire alleine im Wohnzimmer sitzen. „Was ist das alles?", fragte sie und betrachtete fasziniert die unzähligen Flaschen Shampoo und Duschgel. „Man benutzt das, um sich sauber zu machen.", erklärte Lucas ihr, während er Wasser in die Wanne einlaufen ließ. „Warte hier. Ich frage meine Cousine, ob sie ein paar saubere Kleider für dich hat."

Lucas kam mit einer Jeans, einem blauen Pulli mit V-Ausschnitt und einer Garnitur Unterwäsche zurück und legte die Sachen feinsäuberlich auf den zugeklappten Toilettendeckel. Er wandte sich Helen zu, die sich gerade auf den Rand der Wanne gesetzt hatte. „Wie kommt es, dass das Wasser schon warm ist?" „Es ist schon vorher erhitzt worden.", erklärte er ihr und zog sie zu sich hoch, um ihr das Oberteil auszuziehen. „Was tust du?", fragte sie. „Willst du in deinen Kleidern baden?", konterte er. „Gebrauchen könnten sie es allerdings.", überlegte Helen. „Das stimmt. Aber meine Mutter wird sie dir schon waschen."

Wenige Momente später saß Helen in der Wanne und Lucas hockte daneben und wusch ihr die Haare. „Ich habe das früher auch immer bei Atlanta so gemacht, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war.", seufzte sie. „Apropos, wollt ihr, also wollen wir eigentlich Kinder?" Lucas hatte nicht mit einer solchen Frage gerechnet und brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich wieder zu fassen. „Wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen.", gestand er nach einer Weile. „Und du? Willst du Kinder? Komm schon. Du kannst es mir sagen."

„Ich hätte eigentlich gerne Kinder.", sagte Lucas dann. „Wieso höre ich da ein ‚aber'? Hast du Angst vor der Verantwortung?", neckte Helen ihn, drehte sich zu ihm um und schlug ihm die nassen Haare ins Gesicht. „Nein.", lachte er, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. „Es ist nur so, dass wir unsterblich sind und ich nicht weiß, ob unsere Kinder es auch wären. Ich möchte nicht zusehen müssen, wie meine eigenen Kinder älter werden und schließlich sterben."

Das konnte Helen gut verstehen. „Ich weiß es leider auch nicht, aber du wärst mit Sicherheit ein guter Vater.", versicherte sie ihm. „Ich weiß es einfach." Lucas lachte kurz auf. „Ich habe doch gar keine Ahnung von Kindern.", entgegnete er. „Die hatte Paris auch nicht bis Atlanta kam. Und ich auch nicht. Das kommt ganz natürlich, wenn man erst einmal Kinder hat. Vertrau mir. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung."

Hypnos war auf dem Weg zu seinem Treffen mit Poseidon am Galley Beach. Er würde ihm beichten müssen, dass er Helen nicht manipulieren konnte. Wenn er Erfolg gehabt hätte, wäre Lucas ihm schon lange auf den Fersen gewesen. Da er das nicht war, musste Hypnos annehmen, dass er versagt hatte. „Hypnos! Du bist spät!", sagte Poseidon streng. „Es tut mir Leid, Meister. Kommt nicht wieder vor. … Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten.", begann der Gott des Schlafes. „Wieso? Du hast deine Aufgabe doch erfüllt?" Hatte er das? „Ich verstehe nicht…" „Apoll hat als Krähe die Familie beobachtet. Helens Erinnerungen zu nehmen, wäre zu auffällig gewesen, aber sie in dem Glauben zu lassen, Helena von Troja zu sein. Eine wirklich gute Idee." Das war doch gar nicht mein Plan, dachte Hypnos. „Vielen Dank, Meister. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht."

„Ach, dass ich nicht lache.", lachte Apoll, der gerade aus dem Wasser stieg und auf sie zukam. „Das ist nur passiert, weil du nicht aufgepasst hast und Hector dich gesehen hat. Dann bist du wie ein Feigling geflohen. Ich habe dich gesehen." Er sagte Hectors Namen, als würde ihm schon allein vom Aussprechen schlecht werden.

„Apoll! Die Hintergründe sind irrelevant, solange wir eine Chance haben, Helen loszuwerden.", rief Poseidon. „Wie stellt ihr euch das überhaupt vor? Wir können weder Helen töten noch die Portale beherrschen. Ihr könnt alles versuchen, aber ihr werdet am Ende doch keinen Erfolg haben.", merkte Hectors Ebenbild an.

„Deshalb, mein Neffe, werden wir Helen dazu bringen, freiwillig in den Tartaros zu gehen."


	7. Ein heimtückischer Plan

Kapitel 6 – Ein heimtückischer Plan

„Hat das nicht Zeus auch schon versucht? Sie geht in den Tartaros im Austausch gegen die Sicherheit ihrer Familie und Freunde. Und ratet mal, wer die Reise in Helens Welt und schließlich in den Tartaros angetreten hat?", spottete Apoll. „Das mag sein, aber Zeus hat auch nicht mit einem Trick seitens Helens gerechnet. Wir haben den Vorteil, dass wir wissen, mit wem wir uns einlassen und dass Helen zurzeit nicht ‚sie selbst' ist.", erklärte Poseidon.

„Das mag sein. Aber wir haben nichts gegen sie in der Hand, um sie dazu zu bringen, in den Tartaros zu gehen. Wir dürfen ihren Freunden und Familien weder etwas antun und sie verfluchen.", meinte der Gott der Sonne. „Apoll! Du bist nicht hier, um unsere Plänen zu kritisieren! Wir haben alles gut durchdacht. Warte einfach ab."

Helen saß in eine Wolldecke eingemummelt auf dem Sofa an Lucas gelehnt. Es war später Abend und sie wollte eigentlich ins Bett und schlafen. Aber wenn sie ihm das sagte, würde er mitkommen und wenn er schlief, würde er in die Unterwelt gehen müssen. Helen hatte ihm anfänglich nicht geglaubt, dass er jetzt über eben diese herrschte, aber nachdem er letzte Nacht in ihren Armen liegend verschwunden war und sie annehmen musste, dass er in die Unterwelt gegangen war, hatte sie ihre Ansicht sofort revidiert. Sie wollte nicht, dass er dorthin gehen musste. Helen wusste, dass die Zeit dort anders verging und eine Sekunde auf der Erde einer Ewigkeit im Hades entsprach und dass er bestimmt nicht gerne dort war.

Irgendwann fielen ihr dann doch die Augen zu und sie merkte nur noch, wie Lucas sie hochhob und die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer trug. Er legte sie sanft ins Bett und ging dann zu seinem Kleiderschrank, um ihr etwas zum Schlafen rauszusuchen. „Was tust du da?", gähnte Helen und setzte sich auf. „Ich dachte, du schläfst schon." Lucas kam zu ihr zurück und hielt ein T-Shirt, deren Aufdruck schon verblasst war, und eine Boxershorts in den Händen. „Zieh das zum Schlafen an." Helen zog sich um und legte sich wieder hin. Lucas deckte sie zu bevor er ihr einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

„Paris?", säuselte sie. „Geh nicht in die Unterwelt." „Das geht leider nicht. Ich muss dort meine Aufgabe erfüllen. Außerdem wird hier doch nur eine Sekunde vergehen, egal, wie lange ich weg bin.", erklärter er ihr. „Aber, Paris, das ist die Unterwelt. Du kannst unmöglich freiwillig in die Unterwelt gehen wollen." Lucas lachte kurz auf. „Ist das deine größte Sorge? Das ich nicht gehen will? Helena, ich habe echt kein Problem damit. Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt. Mach dir keine Gedanken und schlaf jetzt." Helen hörte die Wahrheit in seiner Stimme. War sie in dieser Zeit eine Falschfinderin? Jedenfalls glaubte sie ihm und schlief auch sehr schnell ein, nachdem Lucas sie in den Arm genommen hatte.

Am nächsten Tag wachte Helen vor Lucas auf und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu Recht zu finden. Sie hatte wieder von ihrem ‚alten Leben' geträumt und so sehr sie auch versuchte, zu glauben, dass sie eigentlich ein Mädchen im 21. Jahrhundert war, es ging einfach nicht. Sie war Helena von Troja und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, jemals jemand anderes zu sein. Und das obwohl sie doch diese Welt mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte und alles, was ihr erzählt wurde, der Wahrheit entsprach. Sie war jetzt in dieser Zeit und musste darauf hoffen, dass sie bald wieder zu dieser Helen wurde, die diese Welt und alles in ihr kannte. Aber in ihrem Traum war sie mit Paris und Atlanta in Troja und tat das, was sie sonst auch getan hätte. Mit ihrer Familie vereint.

Dennoch, hier in dieser Zeit habe ich auch eine Familie, dachte sie sich. Ich habe Paris. Nein, sein Name ist Lucas und er ist der Verlobte von meinem Zukunfts-Ich, von Helen. Und seine Familie und Helens Freunde waren auch immer für mich da. Korrektur: Sie sind meine Freunde, weil ich Helen bin. Dieser Gedanke hörte sich selbst in ihrem Kopf falsch an.

Auf einmal begann Lucas' Wecker zu klingeln und Helen hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ihn abstellen sollte, ohne ihn mit ihrer Scion-Stärke auf den Elektronikfriedhof zu befördern. Lucas regte sich neben ihr. „Morgen, Helena. Drückst du mal auf den großen, länglichen Knopf auf dem komischen Alarm-Teil.", begrüßte er sie und nutzte absichtlich den Namen, den Helen dem Wecker gegeben hatte. Helen kicherte und drückte die Taste. Darauf hätte sie eigentlich auch selbst kommen können. Sie drehte sich zu Lucas um und lächelte ihn verliebt an. Er zog sie an und küsste sie. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich liebe?", fragte er sie lächelnd. „Nein, aber ich weiß, wie sehr du Helen liebst und das ist es doch, worauf es ankommt." Lucas küsste sie noch einmal. „Du bist meine Helen und ich liebe dich."

Helen setzte sich auf. „Was ist los?", fragte Lucas verwirrt. „Paris … Lucas … wir müssen reden.", begann sie leise. „Machst du mit mir Schluss?", fragte er scherzhaft. Er wurde ernst, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Lucas … ich bin nicht mehr deine Helen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Aber die Helen, die du kanntest, bin ich einfach nicht mehr. Ich weiß, dass du mir erzählt hast, dass ich Helen bin und dass ich hier lebe und mit dir zusammen bin, aber das bin nicht ich. Mein Kopf weiß, dass ich diese Helen bin, aber mein Herz sagt: ‚Ich bin Helena von Troja.'" Sie sah ihn nicht an, als sie das sagte, hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion. „Ich weiß. Ich wusste die ganze Zeit, dass du in deinem Kopf Helena von Troja bist, aber das ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich. Du wirst immer meine Helen sein und ich werde dich immer lieben." Lucas setzte ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. „Bis in alle Ewigkeit."

Helen war gerührt von seinen liebevollen Worten und konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu küssen. Lucas erwiderte ihren Kuss und zusammen sanken sie zurück in die Kissen. „Wenn du jetzt nicht aufhörst, verpassen wir das Frühstück.", warnte er sie. „Stört dich das?", fragte sie und hob herausfordernd eine Braue. „Das fragst du noch?", lachte Lucas und küsste sie immer und immer wieder, während er mit seinen Händen nach dem Saum ihres T-Shirts fühlte und es ihr auszog.

„LEUTE!" Andy platzte in das Zimmer, was Helen und Lucas dazu veranlasste, sich sofort voneinander zu entfernen. „Guten Morgen, Andy.", begrüßte Lucas das Mädchen mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln und ließ sich gar nicht anmerken, wie genervt er gerade war. „Oh, habt ihr gerade … Das tut mir Leid, aber das ist echt wichtig. Ihr müsst sofort aufstehen oder seid ihr unter der Decke …" Lucas schlug die Decke weg und stieg aus dem Bett. „Nein, wir haben unsere Kleider noch an, wie du hier siehst. Dürfen wir uns trotzdem noch umziehen? Wir kommen dann gleich runter." Andy ging widerwillig zur Tür. „Beeilt euch aber. Sonst komm ich wieder.", warnte sie sie. Sie beide konnten spüren, dass Andy die Wahrheit sagte, zogen sich in Rekordzeit um und gingen in die Küche.

„Was ist jetzt so wichtig?", fragte Lucas. „Wir werden beobachtet.", erklärte Hector düster. „Andy sagt, dass sie schon seit gestern das Gefühl hat, verfolgt zu werden und ich muss sagen, ich glaube das auch." Lucas sah Andy an. „Andy, was für ein Gefühl war das?", fragte er die Sirene. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Es war wie das Gefühl, dass ich verspürte, als Apoll mich angegriffen hat." Da er nicht weiter wusste, legte Lucas sich nachdenklich einen Finger ans Kinn. „Das ist bestimmt nur Paranoia.", sagte er, aber sicherheitshalber wandte er sich noch mal an Helen und frage: „Ist dir zufällig jemand aufgefallen, der genauso aussieht wie Hector und der dich verfolgt?"

Helen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, niemand der so aussah wie Hector." Sie überlegte kurz. „Aber auf dieser Insel gibt es echt viele Krähen, die einen manchmal verfolgen.", ergänzte sie dann. „Was sagst du da? Auf dieser Insel gibt es keine Krähen.", meinte Jason. „Aber ich weiß doch, was ich gesehen habe.", erwiderte Helen. „Wieso sollte ich mir das ausdenken?"

„Apoll kann sich auch eine Krähe verwandeln. Also hatte Andy Recht.", meinte Hector. „Und was sagt uns das? Dass Apoll jetzt hinter Andy oder hinter Helen her ist?", fragte Ariadne. Andy zuckte zusammen. Hector legte beruhigend einen Arm um sie. „Apoll wird dir nichts tun. Dafür sorge ich.", versprach er ihr. „Aber was will Apoll von mir?", fragte Helen verwirrt. „Helena, es ist jetzt fast anderthalb Jahre her. Wir haben gegen die Götter gekämpft und du hast Zeus besiegt und seither haben alle Götter einen wahnsinnigen Hass auf dich. Sie wollen dich im Tartaros sehen. Aber das werden wir nicht zulassen. Um nichts in der Welt.", versicherte Lucas ihr. „Wir werden uns drum kümmern. Nach dem Frühstück."

Hector stand auf. „Apoll treibt hier sein Unwesen und du willst noch gemütlich frühstücken? Hast du vergessen, was Apoll uns angetan hat?", fuhr er Lucas wütend an. „Natürlich nicht, aber wir haben noch Zeit, um etwas zu essen. Komm wieder runter, Hector.", erwiderte Lucas ruhig und füllte seinen und Helens Teller mit Rührei und Frühstücksspeck.

Nach dem Frühstück checkte Lucas seine Mails, ob er vielleicht Infos von Aphrodite bekommen hatte und da war tatsächliche eine Nachricht von ihr:

_Hallo Lucas,_

_wie du mich gebeten hast, habe ich mich umgehört und erfahren, dass Hypnos zusammen mit Apoll und Poseidon am Galley Beach bei euch auf Nantucket gesehen wurde. Gestern Nacht. Es schien, Streit zwischen Apoll und Poseidon gegeben zu haben. Sie dürften noch ganz in der Nähe sein._

_Richte Helena aus, dass ich sie liebe und sie sehr vermisse._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Aphrodite_

Na klasse, dachte Lucas. Er klappte seinen Laptop zu und suchte in im Wohnzimmer nach Helen. Dummerweise war sie nicht da. „Wo ist Helen?", fragte er seine Cousine, die auf der Couch saß und in einem dicken Schmöker, den Lucas nicht kannte, las. „Sie ist gerade mit Andy zu sich nach Hause gegangen, um sich ein paar Kleider zu holen." Nein, das darf nicht wahr sein, dachte Lucas und rannte sofort Richtung Haustür, raus und die Straße Richtung Helens Zuhause entlang, in der Hoffnung, sie schnell und unversehrt zu finden. Natürlich fand er sie nicht. Mist! Soweit konnten sie noch nicht gekommen sein. Sie waren unmöglich schon Zuhause. Sicherheitshalber sah er trotzdem nach. Dort waren sie auch nicht.

In Lucas' Kopf drehte sich alles. Wo konnten sie nur sein? Es ging hierbei nicht nur um Helen. Wenn er sie und Andy nicht fand, er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie Hector darauf reagieren würde. Lucas wollte gerade nochmal die Strecke von Helens Haus bis zu seinem ablaufen. Vielleicht hatte er sie ja übersehen. Da schlug ein Blitz am Strand ein. Dabei regnete es nicht, geschweige denn gewitterte. Helen, dachte er sofort und rannte auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Strand.

Dort angekommen versteckte er sich hinter einigen Bäumen und Büschen und konnte er seinen Augen nicht trauen. Helen stand den drei Göttern gegenüber und Funken sprühten aus ihren Fingerspitzen, als sie versuchte, nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun. Er sah auch Andy. Hypnos hatte sie in einem festen Griff und hielt ihr einen Dolch an die Kehle. Er drohte damit, ihr sie durchzuschneiden, wenn sie oder Helen sich rührten. Andy hatte fürchterliche Angst, das konnte Lucas schon von weither sehen und Helen würde niemals etwas tun, dass ihr schaden könnte. Sie konnte vielleicht nicht sterben – das wusste Helen – aber Hypnos konnte sie so lange quälen, bis sie freiwillig starb. Lucas musste etwas unternehmen. Und er begann damit, dass er Hector eine SMS schrieb und mit ihm Verstärkung holte.


	8. Showdown

Kapitel 7 – Showdown

Hector bekam eine SMS. Er holte sein Handy aus seiner Gesäßtasche. Die Nachricht war von Lucas.

_Hector, komm SOFORT zum Galley Beach. Bring Jase, Ari und Orion mit. Lucas_

Das ‚Sofort' in Großbuchstaben. Bestimmt war es wichtig. Hector rief schnell seine Geschwister und Orion zusammen und machte sich mit ihnen auf den Weg.

Lucas drückte auf ‚Senden' und musste sich überlegen, was er als nächstes tat. Er konnte nicht einfach aus seinem Versteck heraustreten und so Andys Sicherheit gefährden. Hector würde ihn umbringen. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten, dass die Götter unachtsam und unvorsichtig wurden.

„Was wollt ihr von uns?", fragte Helen mutig. „Wir haben euch nichts getan. Lasst Andy gehen." Sie wollte einen Schritt vortreten, aber ein heftiger Aufschrei Andys hielt sie davon ab. Hypnos hatte den Dolch fester an ihre Kehle gedrückt. Aus der Wunde – sie war nicht besonders tief – lief Blut. Helen blieb stehen, wo sie war, tauschte einen Blick mit Andy und versprach ihr stumm, dass alles gut werden und Hector kommen würde. „Hört auf, ihr wehzutun. Ihr wollt etwas von mir, also lasst sie daraus.", verlangte Helen.

Poseidon kam auf Helen zu. „Aber was hätten wir dann davon, Helen? Wir werden nicht noch einmal zulassen, dass du gewinnst. Du bist nur eine mickrige Halbgöttin. Du hast es nicht verdient.", fuhr er sie an. „Wer sagt, dass ich es nicht verdient habe? Wenn ich euch gewinnen lasse, werdet ihr die Welt ins Chaos stürzen. Das würde ich niemals tun.", konterte Helen, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, wozu sie allgemein fähig war. „Und das ist der Unterschied zwischen uns. Und es ist der Grund, wieso wir keine andere Wahl haben, als dich in den Tartaros zu schicken."

Konnten sie das wirklich tun? Helen wusste es nicht, aber sie wollte sich auf keinen Fall anmerken lassen, wie ratlos sie war und wie wenig sie über sich in dieser Zeit wusste. „Wie wollt ihr das den anstellen? Ihr seid keine Weltenschöpfer." Da sie es in Troja nicht waren, war Helen ziemlich sicher, dass sie es bis jetzt nicht geworden sind. „Das müssen wir auch nicht sein.", erklärte Poseidon und zog ein Lächeln auf, das beinahe spottend wirkte. „Es reicht, wenn du eine bist."

„Wieso sollte ich mich selbst in den Tartaros schicken?", fragte Helen herausfordernd und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich habe kein Interesse daran, euch einen Gefallen zu tun und eine Ewigkeit im Tartaros – Nein, danke." Poseidons Mundwinkel zuckten.

Apoll meldete sich zu Wort. „Aber was wird dann mit deiner hübschen Freundin hier passieren? Ich bin mir sicher, Hypnos hat keine Probleme damit hat, diesen Dolch zu benutzen." Er deutete auf Andys Kehle. „Am liebsten hätte ich sie ja selbst übernommen, aber durch den Schwur, den du Zeus hast ablegen lassen, ist mir das leider nicht möglich." Also habe ich nicht nur einen Gott wütend gemacht, dachte Helen. Hector hatte erwähnt, dass Apoll hinter ihr her gewesen war und sie hatte sich gefragt, wieso er so einfach locker gelassen hatte. Frage beantwortet.

„Andy…", wisperte Helen besorgt. Was würden sie ihr antun? Helen wusste, dass die Götter keine Gnade gegenüber Normalsterblichen zeigten und sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass jemand verletzt wurde – wegen ihr.

„Was sagst du? Du gehst in den Tartaros und wir lassen das Mädchen laufen?", fragte der Gott des Meeres siegessicher. So hätte er ein Problem weniger, ohne sich bei einem Kampf die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Helen wollte gerade einwilligen, als Andy ihr das Wort abschnitt. „Tu das nicht, Helen, lass nicht zu, dass sie gewinnen.", schrie sie. Durch diese Aktion hatte sie Hypnos dazu gebracht, dass er ihr mit einem schnellen und sauberen Schnitt die Kehle durchschnitt. Andy schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und erbrach Blut. Ihr weißer Pullover färbte sich rot. Er war blutgetränkt.

„Hört auf.", schrie Helen. „Ich tu's. Ich gehe in den Tartaros. Aber lasst Andy los. Sie hat euch nichts getan."

Das ist zu viel, beschloss Lucas. Er hüllte sich in seine Schatten und flog blitzschnell auf Hypnos zu. Der Gott des Schlafes war so überrascht, dass er Andy noch einen Schnitt auf der rechten Wange und einen auf der Stirn verpasste, bevor er sie los ließ, weil er sich vor Lucas verteidigen musste. Helen nutzte die allgemeine Verwirrung aus und rannte zu dem verletzen Mädchen. Andy lag im kalten Sand und schluchzte vor sich hin. Helen legte Andys Kopf auf ihren Schoss und wischte mit einem Taschentuch das Blut weg. „Keine Angst. Es wird alles gut werden.", flüsterte sie ihr zu.

„NEIN!", schrie Hector. Er war sofort an der Seite seiner Freundin. „Was ist passiert", fragte er atemlos. „Leute, ich brauch hier Hilfe.", rief Lucas, der sich alleine gegen Poseidon, Apoll und Hypnos behauptete. Orion, Ariadne und Jason trafen nach Hector auch ein. Hector gab Andy noch einen Kuss auf die Nase und versprach ihr leise, dass er so schnell wie möglich zurückkam, stand dann auf und half zusammen mit Orion und Jason Lucas, während Ariadne sich um Andys Verletzungen kümmerte.

Helen stand ebenfalls auf. Das war ihr Kampf. Sie griff nach Hypnos' Dolch, der nur wenige Meter neben ihr im Sand lag. „POSEIDON! Ich fordere dich zum Kampf heraus.", rief sie. Das war das Richtige. Ob das so eine gute Idee war, war eine andere Sache. Poseidon, der Helen so sehr an Lucas und noch mehr an Paris erinnerte, drehte sich zu ihr um und ignorierte Orion, der mit seinem Schwert auf ihn losging. „Wie ich sehe, wählst du die harte Tour. Bist du dir sicher, dass du dein Leben und das deiner Freunde so leichtsinnig aufs Spiel setzen willst? Das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art, Helena von Troja." Diese Bemerkung überraschte Helen. Sie ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

„Vielleicht habe ich mich geändert, Poseidon.", erwiderte sie ruhig. „Ich mag in Troja Fehler gemacht haben, aber ich habe nicht vor, sie zu wiederholen. … Hekate, bitte nimm meine Opfergabe an." Mit diesen Worten warf sie den Dolch hoch in die Luft. Er verschwand und orangefarbenes Feuer loderte auf. Die Kampfgeräusche verstummten. Poseidon pfiff Apoll und Hypnos zu sich und Lucas und Orion gingen zu Helen. Als das Mädchen nach Hector suchte, fand sie ihn, wie er die Hand seiner Freundin hielt und beruhigend auf sie einredete.

„Helena, was tust du da. Wenn er dich in den Tartaros verbannt…", begann Lucas. „…dann habe ich es wenigstens versucht. Außerdem besteht die Chance, dass ich gewinne und ihn in den Tartaros schicke", sagte Helen zuversichtlich. „Dann nimm wenigstens meinen Dolch.", verlangte Orion und zog seine Waffe unter seiner Jacke hervor. „Du musst dich verteidigen können."

Doch Helen lehnte ab. „Danke … Orion. Aber ich habe meine eigene Verteidigung. Ich weiß, ihr glaubt, ich kann nicht kämpfen, weil ich eine trojanische Prinzessin bin, aber das kann ich sehr wohl. Vielleicht sind meine Kräfte in dieser Zeit stärker, aber sie sind und bleiben die Kräfte, die ich kenne. Meine Blitze haben mich noch nie enttäuscht.", argumentierte sie. Lucas wusste, dass man sie nicht wieder von etwas abbringen konnte, wenn sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Also nickte er. „Aber, Helena, du hast neue Fähigkeiten, die dir helfen können. Du kannst Erdbeben erzeugen und du hast die Kontrolle über das Wasser." Helen nickte. „Ich werde das hinkriegen … Der Cestus. Welche Hälfte besitze ich und wo trage ich sie?", fragte sie. „Die, die dich gegen Waffen unverwundbar macht. Der Cestus ist deine Kette. Pass trotzdem auf." Lucas umarmte Helen. „Ich bitte dich, pass auf dich auf. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren." Dann küsste er sie und hoffte inständig, dass es nicht das letzte Mal war. „Ich liebe dich.", wisperte sie. Er löste sich von Helen, die durch die Flammen in die Arena stieg, wo Poseidon bereits auf sie wartete.

Sie nickte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie bereit war. Helen strahlte so viel Mut und Entschlossenheit aus, dass sogar der Gott des Meeres kurz zusammenzuckte. Er hatte Angst vor Helens Stärke. Poseidon zog das Schwert aus der Schwertscheide an seinem Gürtel und ging auf Helen los, die das Schwert spielend mit der Hand abfing und ihm damit abnahm. Das war einfach, dachte sie sich siegessicher. Doch während sie sich über diesen kleinen Sieg freute, zog Poseidon einen versteckten Dolch hervor und durchtrennte mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Kette des Cestus, so dass diese zu Boden fiel. Helens Unverwundbarkeit war dahin und das nutzte Poseidon aus. Er versuchte, ihr den Dolch ins Herz zu rammen, sie wehrte ihn allerdings geschickt mit dem Schwert ab.

Helena von Troja ist anscheinend eine gute Schwertkämpferin gewesen, dachte Lucas sich. Sie ist viel besser als Helen. Helen parierte jeden einzelnen Versuch des Gott des Meeres, sie zu verletzen und startete einen Gegenangriff, indem sie mit einem Blitz auf ihn Schoss. Ich bin echt stärker als ich geglaubt habe, staunte sie, doch damit hatte sie Poseidon nur noch wütender gemacht. Er rief das Wasser zu sich und hoffte, dass Helen durch ihre Angst vor dem Wasser eingeschüchtert würde. Was er nicht wusste, Helen konnte das Wasser so gut kontrollieren wie er selbst – wenn sie nur herausfand, wie.

Sie wich in die Luft aus und beschwor noch einen Blitz herauf. Durch das Salz im Wasser verstärkte sich die Intensität enorm und warf Poseidon um, aber es reicht doch noch nicht ganz, um ihn zu besiegen. Also nahm sie das Schwert, das sich immer noch in ihrer Hand befand und rammte es im Sturzflug in Poseidons Brust. Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte sie dabei. Es war, als hätte sie ihrem geliebtem Paris ein Schwert in die Brust gerammt. Dann rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis, dass Paris seit über 3 000 Jahren tot war und dass Lucas, sein Nachfahre, außerhalb der Arena stand und ihr zusah. Das hier war der Gott der Meere, der wahrscheinlich mit ihren verlorenen Erinnerungen zu tun hatte.

Unbewusst ließ sie den Boden wackeln und einen Riss in der Erde entstehen. Helen öffnete ein Portal in den Tartaros und stieß Poseidon hindurch. Er würde ihr keine Probleme mehr machen. Niemals wieder.


	9. Rückkehr zur Normalität

Kapitel 8 – Rückkehr zur Normalität

Die Flammen erloschen und Helen ging erhobenen Hauptes zu ihren Freunden. „Du bist eine Wahnsinnsschwertkämpferin.", staunte Orion. „Bin ich das in dieser Zeit nicht?", fragte Helen. „Nicht die Bohne, aber wir mögen dich trotzdem." Orion klopfte ihr auf die Schultern.

Währenddessen hatte sich Lucas bereits den beiden verbliebenen Göttern zugewandt und ihnen warnende Blicke zuwarf. Sie sollten ja nicht versuchen, zu fliehen. Helen sah sich zu Andy, Hector und Ariadne um. Ariadne hatte die Heilung bereits abgeschlossen und Andy lag in Hectors Armen. Er half ihr, aufzustehen. Helen fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie sah, wie gut es Andy wieder ging. „Was machen wir jetzt mit den Beiden?", fragte sie ihn. Hector runzelte die Stirn. „Deine Entscheidung, Prinzessin. Willst du deine Erinnerungen nicht zurückhaben?"

„Doch, das möchte ich." Das war Lucas' Stichwort. Er schnappte sich Hypnos am Kragen und zog ihn näher zu der Gruppe. „Gib Helen ihre Erinnerung zurück.", verlangte er. „Ich habe sie nicht.", sagte Hypnos. „Aber war es nicht deine Absicht, sie ihr zu nehmen, wie du sie mir genommen hast?", fuhr Lucas ihn an. „Nein, ich wollte nur ihre Scion-Erinnerungen. Ich wurde unterbrochen. Helens Erinnerungen sind mit denen ihrer Vorgängerinnen verwechselt worden."

„Dann wechsel sie wieder zurück. Mach, dass Helen wieder die Alte wird." Lucas war ziemlich wütend. „Das würde ich, wenn du mich loslässt." Lucas löste seinen Griff, Helen legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm, während Hypnos ihr beide Hände an die Schläfen hielt und einige griechische Worte murmelte.

„Helen?", fragte Lucas. „Bist du wieder du?" Helen nickte. „Ich bin wieder ich. Aber Helenas Erinnerungen sind präsenter als vorher. Ich fühle mich großartig, Lucas. Wirklich.", sagte sie lächelnd. „OK. Hypnos, was machen wir jetzt mit dir? Ich kann dich nicht in den Tartaros schicken, weil ich niemandem zumuten möchte, in einer Welt ohne Schlaf leben zu müssen. Lucas, was schlägst du vor?" Lucas überlegte kurz. „Wir schicken ihn einfach zurück nach Hause in Unterwelt. Ich glaube, er hätte absolut kein Problem damit, mir dort ein wenig zur Hand zu gehen, habe ich nicht Recht?" Hypnos nickte sofort. „Gut. Ich erwarte dich dann heute Nacht. Du darfst gehen."

Als nächstes war Apoll an der Reihe. „Tartaros!", krächzte Andy und hielt sich schockiert eine Hand an den Hals. „Du musst deine Stimme schonen.", warnte Ariadne sie. „Deine Stimmbänder sind noch nicht ganz verheilt."

„Aber trotzdem gebe ich ihr Recht.", meinte Hector. „Apoll hat schreckliche Dinge getan. Der Tartaros ist eigentlich noch zu gut für ihn." Er schoss Apoll einen wütenden Blick zu und legte den Arm um Andy, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er sie immer beschützen würde. Vor ihm. „Ich stimme Hector zu.", sagte Orion und nickte in die Richtung seines Kumpels.

Helen wandte sich Apoll zu, der inzwischen schon ziemlich unsicher aussah. „Nun, Apoll, auf die leichte oder auf die harte Tour?", fragte sie. „So oder so, der Tartaros wartet auf dich." Apoll seufzte und senkte den Blick. Er hatte aufgegeben. Helen öffnete ein Portal und bedeutete ihm, hindurch zu gehen. Apoll ging brav durch und Helen schloss das Portal wieder.

„Das war einfach.", sagte sie lächelnd. „Dann ist es vorbei?", fragte Lucas. „Denke schon. Ich bin jedenfalls froh, wieder da zu sein. Und wenn ich jetzt an die letzten Tage zurückdenke, Gott, ich komme mir so dämlich vor.", gestand sie verlegen. „Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken.", versicherte Lucas ihr und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Die anderen nickten zustimmend. „Gehen wir nach Hause?", schlug Hector vor. „Es ist allmählich kühl." Da keine Einwände kamen, hob er Andy in seine Arme, weil sie nicht so schnell laufen konnte und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Heimweg.

Einige Tage später war die ganze Aufregung schon wieder vergessen, als Helen rüberkam, um mit Lucas die Hochzeitsplanung zu besprechen. Zuerst begrüßte sie Andy, die in eine Wolldecke eingemummelt mit einer Tasse Tee auf dem Sofa saß. Sie trug einen dicken Schal um den Hals, weil ihre Stimmbänder noch nicht ganz verheilt waren. Wahrscheinlich eine kleine Infektion, die Ariadne und Jason nicht beheben konnten, weil sie eben nur das heilen konnten, was kaputt war und Infektionen wohl nicht in die Kategorie ‚kaputt' fielen. „Hey, Andy. Alles klar?", begrüßte Helen sie. Andy nahm ihre kleine White Board-Tafel und den Marker – ihre ständigen Begleiter – und fing an, zu schreiben. „Hab die Nase voll von diesem Babybrei." Helen musste lachen und erinnerte sich daran, dass Hector ihr erzählt hatte, dass er persönlich dafür sorgte, dass Andy wirklich nur Brei zu essen bekam, damit sie schnell wieder gesund wurde. „Das glaub ich dir gern. Aber bis zu meiner Hochzeit ist alles wieder OK, oder?" Andy nickte und sah sie fragend an. „Na, weil ich will, dass Claire und du natürlich, meine Brautjungfern werdet. Also, was sagst du?" Andy stellte ihren Tee ab, nickte eifrig und warf sich Helen um den Hals. „Ich nehm das mal als Ja. Ich hätte dich gerne eher gefragt, aber ich habe dich im Gegensatz zu Claire gestern nicht mehr gesehen."

„Ach, hier bist du." Lucas kam ins Wohnzimmer und befreite Helen aus Andys Umarmung. „Sorry, _Cousinchen_, aber ich muss sie dir für einen Moment entführen.", erklärte er der Sirene und führte Helen aus dem Raum. „Hast du Andy gerade Cousinchen genannt?", fragte Helen. „Gibt es etwas, dass ich wissen sollte?" Lucas lachte kurz auf. „Nein, nicht so was wie bei uns. Ich habe nur mit Hector gesprochen. Er denkt darüber nach, ihr einen Antrag zu machen."

„Hector will Andy _heiraten_?! Seit wann das?" Helen war überrascht. „Schon eine ganze Weile, nehme ich an. Er sagte, als er sie gesehen hat, nachdem Hypnos sie verletzt hat, hätte er gemerkt, dass er nicht ohne sie leben kann.", sagte Lucas Schultern zuckend. „Wann will er sie fragen?", hakte das Mädchen nach. „Er will warten, bis sie wieder ‚Ja' sagen kann. Wir werden es schon rechtzeitig erfahren, aber jetzt geht es erstmal, um unsere Hochzeit am 14. Juli am Great-Point-Strand." „Das hört sich wundervoll an.", schwärmte Helen. „Aber vorher müssen wir noch eine Menge vorbereiten. Das wird ein langer Tag werden."

Das wurde er wirklich. Und er war auch nicht der einzige lange Tag, der folgte. Helen und Lucas stürzten sich von Kopf bis Fuß in die Planungsarbeiten und hatten auch bis März alles organisiert. Helen fand mithilfe ihrer Brautjungfern bald das perfekte Hochzeitskleid im griechischen Stil. Die Einladungen wurden rausgeschickt und Aphrodite kündigte ihren baldigen Besuch an. Dann konnte die Hochzeit ja kommen.


	10. Epilog - Göttlich verheiratet

Epilog – Göttlich verheiratet

Sie schritt in einem wundervollen weißen Kleid an den Sitzplätzen vorbei. Das Kleid war ganz schlicht und ging bis zum Boden. Die Träger hatten die Breite von ihren Schultern und gingen ganz sanft ins Dekolleté über. Unter ihrer Brust brachte ein breites cremefarbenes Band das Kleid in Form und betonte ihre schlanke Figur. In diesem Moment sah sie aus, wie eine wahrhaftige griechische Prinzessin – wie Helena von Troja persönlich. In ihren Händen hielt sie den Brautstrauß aus weißen Rosen, den er ihr ausgesucht hatte. Ihr Vater begleitete sie und musterte ihn mit bedeutungsvollen Blicken, die Lucas mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln zurückwarf. Es war der schönste Tag in seinem Leben und wie er hoffte, auch in ihrem. Es war der Tag ihrer Hochzeit. Lucas konnte kaum glauben, dass sie jetzt diesen Schritt wagten. Gemeinsam. Mit seiner wundervollen Fast-Ehefrau Helen.

Jerry gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und nahm danach seinen Platz in der ersten Sitzreihe ein. Helen lief in ihren weißen High Heels weiter und kam neben ihm zum Stehen. Ihr ganzes Gesicht strahlte vor Glück. Wahrscheinlich sah er nicht anders aus, so glücklich wie er war. „Du siehst wunderschön aus.", flüsterte er ihr zu und nahm ihre Hand bevor er sich dem Priester zuwandte, der sich bereit erklärt hatte, Helen und Lucas am Strand zu trauen.

„Liebe Familie, liebe Freunde und vor allem liebes Brautpaar. Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um die Liebe zu feiern, die diese zwei Menschen verbindet. Helen, Lucas, ihr habt sie gefunden. Die wahre Liebe. Und nun habt ihr euch dazu entschieden, den heiligen Bund der Ehe einzugehen…"

„Lucas, ich liebe dich seit der ersten Sekunde die wir beide miteinander verbracht haben und du weißt, wir waren gerade einen Monat zusammen, da habe ich zu dir gesagt, dass es für mich nur noch dich gibt und niemals einen anderen geben wird. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass du derjenige bist, mit dem ich Kinder haben möchte, mit dem ich alles teilen möchte, mit dem ich zusammen sein möchte.

Lucas, ich Verspreche dir mit diesem Ring, dich zu lieben, zu ehren und dir die Treue zu halten. In guten, wie in schlechten Tagen, in Krankheit und Gesundheit, bis in alle Ewigkeit."

Helen endete ihr Gelöbnis und lächelte ihren Bräutigam verliebt an. Sie nahm den Ring von dem Ringkissen, das Andy ihr hinhielt und streckte ihn an Lucas rechten Ringfinger. Lucas erwiderte ihr Lächeln und nachdem der Pfarrer ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte, sprach auch er.

„Helen, ich liebe dich, weil die Farben meiner Welt zu leuchten beginnen, wenn ich bei Dir bin. Ich liebe dich dafür, wie du mit den Menschen umgehst, die uns wichtig sind.

Ich liebe es, wie du dich täglich aufs Neue dem Schicksal die Stirn bietest.

Ich liebe die Art, wie Du mich ansiehst, wenn du glaubst, ich bemerke es nicht.

Helen, ich liebe dich, weil du mein Herz berührt hast.

Ich liebe dich, weil du das Besondere bist, auf das ich mein ganzes Leben lang gewartet hab.

Helen, ich Verspreche dir mit diesem Ring, dich zu lieben, zu ehren und dir die Treue zu halten. In guten, wie in schlechten Tagen, in Krankheit und Gesundheit, bis in alle Ewigkeit."

Lucas steckte einen identischen Ring, den er ebenfalls von dem Ringkissen nahm, an Helens Ringfinger und das Mädchen musste sich echt beherrschen, damit sie nicht sofort anfing, Freudentränen zu weinen. Er drückte kurz ihre Hand bevor er sie wieder losließ.

„Lucas, Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen." Das ließ Lucas sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste Helen zärtlich. Jetzt waren sie wirklich und wahrhaftig verheiratet.

Helen und Lucas wurden von allen Anwesenden beglückwünscht. Besonders Aphrodite hatte die Zeremonie es angetan. Sie umarmte Helen und Lucas extralange, beteuerte immer wieder, wie sehr sie sich für die beiden freute und wünschten ihnen alles Gute für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft.

Danach wurde die Feier vom Strand in den Hinterhof des Delos-Anwesens verlegt, der praktisch immer noch zum Strand gehörte, wo aber bereits alles für den Empfang vorbereitet war. Es wäre alles perfekt, wenn es da nicht diese kleine Sache gäbe, die Helen auf der Seele brannte.

„Lucas, kann ich mal kurz mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen?", fragte Helen, als er sich gerade mit seinem Vater unterhielt. Die Hochzeitszeremonie war gerade mal eine Viertelstunde her und Helen hatte sich endlich aus den ganzen Umarmungen und Glückwünsche der Menschen, die sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang kannte, befreit. „Natürlich. Was ist denn los?", fragte er und musterte sie nachdenklich. Sie flüsterte ein: „Nicht hier." Und zog ihn aus der Menschenmenge wieder zurück zum Strand. „Helen, was ist passiert?", fragte Lucas besorgt.

„Mir ging es heute Morgen nicht so gut…", begann sie leise, weil sie Angst hatte, mit der Sprache rauszurücken. „Es ist ganz normal, dass du vor der Hochzeit Angst bekommst.", erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln. „Nein, Lucas. Dich zu heiraten, ist mit Abstand, die beste Entscheidung meines Lebens. Aber mir war auf einmal richtig übel." Lucas legte seine Stirn in Falten und überlegte. Da Helen das Schweigen nicht ertragen konnte, platzte sie einfach damit heraus. „Ich habe einen Schwangerschaftstest gemacht, Lucas."

Der Junge fuhr zu ihr herum. Total erschrocken. „Schwangerschaftstest? Du bist schwanger?", wollte er wissen und sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er nicht wusste, wie er darüber denken sollte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte zu große Angst vor dem Ergebnis, um es mir anzusehen und ich hätte vorher mit dir darüber sprechen sollen. Ich wollte dich damit nicht so überfahren." Lucas legte ihr den Zeigefinger an die Lippen. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Wo hast du ihn hingetan? Ich wüsste nämlich schon gerne, ob ich bald Vater werde oder nicht."

Helen war froh, dass Lucas es so positiv aufgefasst hatte. „Er ist in meiner Handtasche. Sie liegt in Hectors und Andys Zimmer.", sagte sie erleichtert. In einer stummen Übereinkunft machten sie sich auf den Weg. „Hey, ihr könnt doch nicht einfach eure eigene Feier verlassen.", rief Hector und kam auf sie zu. „Genau. Es ist eure Hochzeit. Ihr solltet euch mit euren Freunden und eurer Familie amüsieren und nicht einfach verschwinden.", bestätigte Andy. „Das wissen wir, aber das ist wirklich sehr wichtig.", versicherte Helen ihr. Andy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie war nicht überzeugt. „Das hier, es wird unser gesamtes Leben verändern."

Schließlich ließ die Sirene sie gehen. In Hectors Zimmer kramte Helen in ihrer Handtasche und fand die Packung, in die sie den Test wieder reingetan hatte. Sie gab sie Lucas. „Blau für positiv und rosa für negativ. Was wünscht du dir?", fragte er sie. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Lucas. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dem gewachsen bin.", gestand sie. „Aber du willst doch Kinder, oder habe ich dein Ehegelübde falsch verstanden?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich will ich Kinder, aber wir sind doch noch so jung. Wir haben die ganze Ewigkeit, um so viele Kinder zu haben, wie wir wollen.", erklärte sie. „OK, wenn du schwanger sein solltest, hast du Angst, dass du das nicht hinbekommst – dabei kann ich dir versichern, dass du die beste Mutter sein würdest, die man sich wünschen würde – und was wäre, wenn du nicht schwanger wärst?"

Helen sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ich habe Angst, dass ich dann enttäuscht sein werde. Ich weiß echt nicht, welches Ergebnis ich lieber hätte." Lucas legte die Packung auf das Bett, nahm Helen in die Arme und küsste sie. „Egal, was das Ergebnis ist, ich werde dich immer lieben. … Darf ich nachsehen?" Helen löste sich aus seinen Armen und nickte. Lucas zog den Stab aus der Verpackung. Alles verging wie in Zeitlupe. „Positiv.", wisperte er und sah seine Frau an. „Du bist schwanger. Wie findest du das?" Lucas sah Helen an, ihr Gesicht undurchdringlich. „Ich bin schwanger?", wiederholte sie und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Es fühlt sich irgendwie … gut an. Richtig." Lucas lächelte. „Dann bekommen wir ein Baby.", sagte er. „Wir bekommen ein Baby.", bestätigte sie. „Komm, ich will es allen sagen." Der Junge konnte über Helens plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung nur staunen, ließ sich aber von ihr nach draußen ziehen.


End file.
